


15 Nights of Heaven in Hell

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Claiming, Comfort Sex, Conditioning, Curiousity, Domme Tom Hiddleston, Domme/sub, F/F, F/M, First Time, Hiddlestan, Lesbian, M/M, Mattex (suggested), Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, This is literally nothing but smut, Vaginal Sex, character fetish, last chapter though, no daddy kinks, slave and master, there is a plot line, they just worry me, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: 15 celebrities were taken within 3 days. You got curious and went looking at Sebastian Stan's home the day after he was taken. While there someone grabbed you and you blacked out. Now you're stuck in an area with 16 rooms and 15 celebrities and your only exit is to please your kidnappers. How? They like voyeurism but won't participate in it. That's your job with anyone you come into contact with.





	1. Prologue

"(Y/N)! You know you can't enter that zone." I turn and face my friend after groaning in annoyance.  
"15 actors have been taken in the space of 3 days. From England and America. I want to know why and I am going to look into it," I snap.  
"Who?" My friend retorts not believing me.  
"Matt Smith, David Tennant, Tom Hiddleston, Benedict Cumberbatch, Sebastian Stan. Would you like me to continue?" I ask. I see my friend pale as the truth sinks in.  
"So celebrities have actually been going missing?"  
"Yes and Sebastian was the last one to be taken from his home. He lived 15 minutes from here. I am going looking," my friend sighs but nods.  
"Just take care. Please," My friend pleads. I nod in agreement before grabbing my snooping bag and walk out the back door and vaulting over the back fence. The cold air numbed my hands and face as I walked through people's properties trying to avoid the roads because the police would stop me to ask questions.  
I tighten my scarf as I reach the fence to Sebastian's place. I quickly rub my hands together before jumping up and gripping the top of the iron fence. I swing my body over the top and land on my feet but roll forwards to take the vibration and stress of the landing. Once I'm back on my feet, I take off my back pack and grab out my note book.  
"Okay, so Sebastian was seen walking inside his home by friends," I tell myself before grabbing the flashlight from my bag and turning it on as I walk around the property after placing my bag back on my back.  
"The friends say they heard a smash from the kitchen. The kitchen?" I check my notes again and see that I did write kitchen. I walk through the dark house and find a smashed glass on the floor in the kitchen.  
"The friends ran inside and Sebastian was gone. They were in the pool at the time," I note before placing my notebook in my pocket and walking out to the pool.  
"Okay. Hear a smash and can't see a break in. 20 seconds to get out of the pool," I note before looking at my watch. As the second hand hits the twelve I sprint to the kitchen and check my watch again.  
"30 seconds plus the 20. They couldn't have taken more than a minute to get in here," I say to myself and look around the dark room again.  
"Maybe... What if Sebastian knew the person? Convinced Seb that he needed help or something and got him out of the kitchen. Knocked him out and went back to the kitchen and smashed the glass," I think out loud and feel proud of myself for actually coming up with something semi-plausible.  
"If that were the case there would have to be something els... front door." I move through the house and see no obvious sign of a struggle and the front door of the house is wide open but there are police outside. I take a quick look at the front door at the base. I see marks that would suggest someone jammed their foot in the door to stop the door from being closed.  
"Someone you don't want in your house perhaps?" I whisper to myself in thought. As I stand from my crouched position a cloth covers my face and someone yanks me backwards and into a wall.  
***  
"Ow," I complain as I open my eyes to be blinded by bright lights.  
"At last. Ladies and gentleman, there are 16 rooms that you are all trapped within. There are three people that are able to move between rooms without being killed. If you want to be freed and without harm to you or your families and friends, you must leave your comfort zone in each and every room that you meet someone in. Should you refuse, one member of your friends or families will be killed in front of you. Enjoy," A crackly and distorted voice calls out. I risk a peek around the room and see nothing really out of the ordinary. Single bed. Brick walls. Concrete floor.  
"The people that can move are in single beds. Your time to save lives begins now," The male voice says and a loud high pitched siren follows. Groaning I get up and look for a door and see a dark oak door at the end of the bed and a loud click sounds.  
"What's the worst that could happen?"


	2. Matt Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first time to have sex and Matt's the first to take you.

After hesitating at the only door out of the room I am trapped in I push the handle down and pull the door open. The room looks no different to the one I was trapped in and I take a glance around to see no difference.  
"That's the door that was unlocked," I hear an English voice comment. I turn to the voice to see Matt Smith looking very caught out.  
"Why do you look like you got caught doing something you weren't meant to?" I inquire.  
"Well, I wasn't so I don’t know," Matt looks away with his head held high before he began laughing.  
"What were you doing?" I ask joining his laughter.  
"I was hoping for a secret door," he admits pointing to the fake door handle on the wall.  
"Yeah, okay James Bond. Did you try your sonic?" I ask jokingly.  
“No. That was the next plan,” He claims pointing at me then turning to face the wall again. “Yeah, it’s not going to open.”  
“Not likely,” I comment. Matt laughs before turning and actually looking me over.  
“You’re quite beautiful. I wouldn’t have guessed you were (nationality),” Matt comments walking over to the bed and dropping ungracefully down onto it.  
“So, what’s outside of your comfort zone?” Matt asks like a teenaged girl looking for gossip. I walk over and sit on the bed next to Matt a little unsure of what we are meant to actually do.  
“I don’t know in what context he means so I don’t know,” I answer honestly as the crackling of the PA system starts again.  
“The context for every person who has asked, is sexual.” The voice says before cutting off again.  
“Well, now it makes sense,” I comment sarcastically. “Um, anything really. I’m a virgin so I don’t really have any experience and feel uncomfortable with sex,” I admit.  
“Yowzah,” Matt comments making me laugh. I see the big proud goofy smile spread onto his face.  
“Good try Sweetie,” I comment making Matt laugh. I leaned forwards laughing and my hair fell forwards and into my face. As I leaned back I felt a hand on my face and turned towards it. Matt ran his fingers over my cheek, catching my free moving hair and tucking it behind my ear, resting his hand on the side of my face.  
Glancing at his lips, I felt the need to kiss him. I leaned forwards as Matt did, our lips touching for the briefest moment before Matt lay a hand on the back of my neck holding me close as his tongue ran along my bottom lip. I parted my lips on instinct and felt Matt lick into my mouth.  
A small moan escaped my lips as Matt’s hands ran down my back and bunching the bottom of my shirt before pulling it up my body. I pulled back and lifted my arms as he pulled my shirt over my head. Discarding the object of clothing; Matt pulled me back to him, helping me to straddle his lap as he kissed my jaw line and down my neck.  
“Relax,” He whispered against my neck, his warm breath and ghostly kisses sending shivers down my spine in anticipation of what will happen. I dug my fingers into his shoulders as he scraped his teeth over my neck as a moan escaped my mouth.  
Matt kissed back up my neck until our lips moved in sync against the others. Reaching down, I grabbed his shirt and tugged it up his body and over his head, not caring where it landed as I threw it aside. I felt his hands on my back running along my spine until he reached my bra. Tugging at it and manoeuvring it until he managed to unclip the back pulling it off of my arms.  
Matt lifted me as he stood up from the bed, laying me on the top of the bed and laying a chaste kiss to my lips before kissing down my neck and sucking marks onto my skin as he moved across my collarbone. Tender, soft and ghostly kisses moved down my chest and over my breasts with light nips every now and then.  
I gasped as Matt licked one of my nipples, taking it into his mouth before sucking and biting it lightly, one hand massaging my other breast eliciting moans of pleasure and lust. His other hand ran down my side and into the waistband of my pants tugging at them in attempt to pull them off. He leaned up from my body and used both his hands to pull off my remaining clothing and dropping it all to the floor. The feeling of someone seeing me this way felt shameful; I covered what I could of my body with my arms.  
“Don’t. You should be proud of your body,” Matt whispered as he grabbed my wrists softly dragging my arms off of my body, exposing me once again to his lust filled gaze as it raked over my naked body. My face heated up and a wanting empty feeling filled the pit of my stomach as he ran his down my body before running along my thighs.  
Unsure of what to do as Matt continued to touch my hips and thighs, I relaxed a bit before sitting up and into his chest wrapping my legs and arms around his body, laying kisses to his chest and nipping at his neck. He leaned forwards so that I was on my back again but he remained against my body one hand cupping my face as he kissed me. The kiss was filled with lust and need, his hand keeping me from pulling out of the kiss.  
I gasped giving Matt entrance to my mouth as he pushed a finger into my core. The feeling of being penetrated for the first time uncomfortable, yet pleasurable as my body adjusted. He leaned out of the kiss and looked at my face.  
“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Matt asked as he moved his finger within my core.  
“It’s a little uncomfortable but, ah,” his finger hit a place inside of me sending a feeling of electricity through my body making me moan loudly. A smirk spread onto his face at my reaction to his touch. I felt his finger move away from that spot before hitting it again with a little more force creating another loud moan of pleasure and lust spreading the smirk on his face.  
Matt pushed another finger inside of me as he continued to curl his fingers into that spot, a knot beginning to form in my stomach. Each hit he made to that spot was rewarded with a wanton moan louder and more desperate than the last.  
“Please,” I gasp out. Matt stops his torment causing to whimper at the loss of pleasure.  
“Please what?” He asks feigning confusion.  
“More. Please…I want…” I stammered embarrassed when I began to beg. The weight on the bed shifted dragging my gaze onto Matt to watch him stand from the bed. As I tried to stand he lay a hand on my shoulder and held me to the bed. I hesitated but lay back, watching as he undid his belt and jeans before removing the remainder of his clothing. I swallowed heavily when I could see his hard cock with precum on the head of his cock.  
“We can work on your begging later,” He whispered in my ear semi-jokingly as he knelt back on the bed between my legs, hovering over my body before leaning back onto his feet.  
“This may hurt. Relax as much as you can and breathe,” Matt comforted me and I nodded with a small, nervous smile. Matt grabbed my hips and pulled me down the bed and closer to him, forcing me to widen my legs for him to kneel between them. I watched as he held himself before lining himself up with my entrance. The feeling of him against my entrance felt strange and new to me. The feeling of my body stretching to accommodate him as he pushed into my body was painful, making me wince and tears to well in my eyes once he was buried as deep inside of me as he could get.  
“Do you want to stop?” Matt questioned concerned wiping my tears from my face. I shook my head hesitantly but he didn’t move and waited for me to adjust. The feeling of stretching and pulling changing and becoming less obvious as the feeling of pleasure began to burn through my body. I nodded to Matt, letting him know I was okay for him to move, the look of conflict on his face turning to one of lust and desperation as he pulled out of me slowly before thrusting back in a bit faster than he had.  
He continued to thrust slowly, each movement hitting that sweet spot causing me to moan. Slowly each thrust became harder and faster as time passed my moans becoming louder and more wanton and lust filled as he moved. A knot in my stomach began to tighten and expand as Matt’s thrusts became more needy and desperate. Matt grabbed my leg, pulling it over his shoulder and using one of his hands at rub my clit at the same pace as his thrusts.  
“Oh gods,” I cried out as the pleasure increased the knot in my stomach nearing breaking point as he continued to thrust hard into me. Matt slowed to a stop as he grabbed my leg from by his side and lifting it so both legs were over his shoulders and placing his hands near my head, leaning over my body then thrusting hard into me, harder than he had before.  
“I’m…oh gods,” My voice began to break as the knot began to strain.  
“I’m close. Cum for me,” Matt growled. His words were the breaking point for the knot in my stomach. I came moaning his name in ecstasy, feeling as he came undone inside of me. He thrusted a few times, slowly, riding out our orgasms before pulling out of my body and lying next to me on the bed. Matt pulled the blankets at the end of the bed over our bodies as he held me to his chest, kissing my temple and whispering sweet nothings into my ear as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow updates possible. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though. ;)


	3. Alex Kingston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time to have a lesbian experience. At least you had a great teacher...

I woke up still in Matt’s embrace, feeling a little sore as I sat up on the bed, it creaking as I changed position.  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked laughing as he watched me getting up.  
"Oh shut up," I laughed. Soon he began laughing with me until the siren went, telling me I had to change room again.  
"Take care," Matt says giving me a hug and a quick kiss.  
"Take care? I'm being forced to participate in voyeurism with unknown people. I'll try," I joke as I stand up. Matt gets up and walks to the door, waiting for me to get closer. I shake my head at the man and laugh as he nods opening the door for me.  
"Thanks Matt," I reply before walking into the next room.  
"Anything for you," he says genuinely before the door closes. Another room, no real difference. I see no one in this room as I look around the room, the only noticeable difference being the single bed.  
"So someone else that can move was in here. That makes sense," I say to myself when I hear a door click. I turn to the sound and watch another door open into the room.  
I watch intently, to begin with out of curiosity then out of fear. As lots of what ifs run through my head I take a step backwards, the thoughts getting cut short as blonde curls come into view. I watched as the curls welcomed a woman, whom turned and closed the door obviously hoping for no one else to be in here.  
“Geez,” The woman gasped jumping and putting her hand over her heart.  
“Sorry. I didn’t…um…yeah” I stammered fidgeting with my hands unsure of what I’m supposed to do.  
“I just hadn’t expected anyone to be in here,” She said before walking away from the door.  
“I guessed when I saw the way you walked in. I’m (Y/N),” I said taking a few steps closer.  
“That’s a beautiful name,” She said smiling and sitting on the bed.  
“I have to ask, when you played River Song, who was your favourite Doctor?” I asked taking some hesitant steps forwards until I was sitting on the small single bed with her.  
“Matt. He just had a way of playing the Doctor that it was new and refreshing,” I laughed at Alex’s reaction as she smiled while exclaiming her response.  
“Don’t know if you want to know or not but Matt’s through that door,” I pointed towards the door I had just walked through and saw her eyes light up a bit.  
“Really?” She asked looking towards the door before turning back to me with a small blush.  
“School girl crush there,” I commented making Alex shake her head smiling.  
“Yeah. I’ll admit to that,” Alex said smiling with pink cheeks. Both of us turned towards the sound of another door opening to see a man with a balaclava on and a gun to someone’s head.  
“(Best Friend)!” I called out standing from the bed, Alex grabbing my arm to stop me from running to my friend.  
“You know the rules,” The man said with a voice changer altering his voice. I watched in shock and frozen to the spot as the man pulled the trigger of the gun. In what seemed like slow motion I watched as my friend’s head ricocheted to the side and the bullet exited her head on the other side. Her whole body went limp and fell to the ground as the man let go of her hair.  
I stood there just staring at my friends lifeless body, unsure what I am meant to do as the shock filled my body. I felt a hand tug my arm before an arm circled around my shoulders and pulled me into an embrace. I watched as my friend was dragged out of the room and through the door into the unknown beyond it.  
“She’s…” I started as everything began to click again and a nauseating feeling entered my stomach. “Oh gods,”  
“Breathe. Breathe,” Alex encouraged rubbing my back as the ill feeling began to pass. I was a sobbing mess as everything began to catch up and Alex held me close while I cried.  
“Are you feeling any better?” Alex whispered into my ear.  
“Yeah,” I mumbled unknowing of how long I had been crying but what I do know is that I can’t cry anymore. I felt Alex place a hesitant hand on my shoulder to pull me away from her body so I moved away slightly but not enough to lose the warmth of her body.  
“I don’t know how this works,” She noted in a whisper. I thought about the situation, trying to keep the images and thoughts about my friend away, in an attempt to work out what to do. It can’t be that much different to what Matt did can it? Believing that was the best choice to follow I leaned into Alex and kissed her lips softly and unsure. The tension from Alex’s body slowly fell as she moved her lips against mine, our hands roaming the others body hesitantly and a little unsure.  
I separated my lips and licked along Alex’s bottom lip in earnest, her lips parting in return. Trying to remember what felt good when I had been with Matt fell short as I let instinct and human nature take over. I licked into her mouth and ran my tongue along the inside of her lip causing her to whimper slightly. I ran my hands down her back from their resting place on her shoulders, feeling her soft skin until reaching her hips.  
Pulling out of the kiss Alex lay on the single bed, her body still naked from whoever she last saw, she grabbed my hands from her hips and pulled them to her breasts. I manoeuvred over her body and squeezed her breasts lightly, running my tongue over a nipple eliciting a gasp. While I licked and sucked around her nipple I pinched the other nipple, teasing and playing with it. I ran my free hand down the side of her body, unsure of how far this can go before both of us have no idea what to do.  
“You…you are really good at this,” Alex complimented between small breathless moans. I pulled my mouth off of her breast and smiled thankfully.  
“I was taught how to have sex with Matt. You should compliment him,” I noted winking at her, her cheeks became pink and she smiled a bit more in response. I took the praise to heart and ran my thumb lazily over Alex’s clit causing her to inhale sharply and her head to loll back onto the pillow. I moved away from her chest and moving back on the bed until I was crouched between her legs, her legs going over my shoulders making it easier for me. I smiled to myself as I continued to lazily circle her clit with my thumb.  
Beginning to feel a little curious I moved my thumb away and licked the bundle of nerves experimentally making her gasp loudly before it turned to a wanton moan. I smirked before licking around the bundle, avoiding touching it and watched as Alex fidgeted trying to get me to lick it again. Taking my tongue away from her body I heard a frustrated groan. I looked up to see her looking at me with a face that could only be described as an ‘I hate you right now’ face. I smiled enthusiastically watching her as I began sucking on her clit and running my tongue over it. Her eyes rolled into her head and she moaned loudly, tangling her hands in my hair and holding me there.  
Running one hand along her inner thigh I moved my other hand to her entrance, pushing a finger inside of her as I continued to play with her clit. Alex’s legs tightened around my shoulders pulling me tighter to her and her nails scratched into my head. The slight pain from her nails only making me torment her more as I ran my finger around her entrance, not pushing it into her body and not using my tongue on her clit.  
“Don’t tease me. Please,” Alex whimpered and her words created a pool of heat in my body.  
“Now I see why men try and make women beg,” I commented after Alex let go of my head. I saw her roll her eyes jokingly in answer to my comment. Feeling nice, I pushed my finger back into her core and licking her entrance as I did. My other hand was playing with her clit as I pushed a second finger inside of her, pushing the two digits as far into her as I could before curling them and running them back down along her wall. A moan on the edge of becoming a scream rang through the room as my fingers traced the wall, knowing how much that one spot can feel good I pushed my fingers back to that spot and curled them into it harder the moan becoming a scream of ecstasy.  
“It… it feels good…” Alex moaned out as I sucked on her clit running a hand back up her body to squeeze and kneed one of her breasts. I kissed up her body taking some time with her breasts and continuing up to her collarbone, still thrusting my fingers into her body. I sucked on the soft skin on her collarbone, biting and licking at the same spot leaving a bruise before kissing up her neck. I pulled away from her a little, still leaning over her body as I took a chance and pulled my two fingers out of her. I kissed her on the lips, sucking on her bottom lip as I pushed four fingers into her, taking care to try and not hurt her while using my thumb to rub her clit. Her moan filling the pit of my stomach with lust and pleasure.  
“I’m close, don’t stop. Please,” Alex begged against my mouth. I smiled against her lips and thrust my fingers into her at a faster rate, my thumb keeping up with the pace while rubbing her clit. I watched Alex as she closed her eyes, her moans wanton and watched her face as her orgasm hit. The feeling of her walls clenching around my fingers, the look of pure ecstasy and euphoria on her face was delicious. I pulled my fingers out of her body and licked my fingers clean, knowing that Alex was watching me.  
Alex moved onto her side and moved to the edge of the bed, smiling as she tapped the space left over. I lay down carefully and watched as she lay her head on my breasts, falling asleep.


	4. David Tennant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school...sex school

The sound of the siren going woke me up from a sleep I didn’t know I had entered. I glance at Alex as she continues to rest her head on my breasts and she looks so peaceful. I lay a kiss to her cheek before getting up out of the bed. I take a quick glance at her before I walk out of the room and into the next one, hoping that it won’t end badly after two good experiences.  
I walk into the room to see a male brunette looking at something in his hands. The door behind me shuts loudly making both myself and the man jump. I looked at the door, sighed then turned to see a very familiar man looking at me.  
“Um, hi.” my voice breaking, betraying what I hoped to be a relaxed expression at seeing David Tennant sitting in person...on a bed...naked. David moved his position on the bed so he was facing me better before smiling at me.  
“Hello. And you are?” The thick Scottish accent making my heart jump against my chest.  
“(Y/N). My name is (Y/N),” I answered quickly before calming down when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see some objects on the walls of the room.  
“Yeah, they’re all over the room. Under the bed too,” David commented while watching me look at the sex toys hung on the wall.  
“Why so many though?” I inquired turning back to face him and turning straight into his chest, falling onto my butt.  
“You’re already falling head over heels for me,” David joked offering me his hand up. I looked down embarrassed but taking his hand and standing up with his arms wrapped around my waist.  
“Y- yeah. D-doesn’t s-surprise me,” I stammered out feeling a little unsure and nervous but smiling giddily to myself against David’s bare chest. I felt his hands crawling down my back slowly but hesitantly before laying on my waist and pulling me away from him slightly.  
“Have…” David began before taking a hesitant breath, “Have you ever done roleplay before?”  
“Uh, you ah, you mean like pretend you are someone else and keep in that character and interact with others?” I stumbled over my words and watched David’s reaction.  
“Yeah. Kind of,” David admitted before nodding towards one of the walls. “Third one. Put it on,”  
I nodded my agreement and walked over to the wall and seeing costumes on a bench top. There were five in total, one that from a quick glance looked like a nurse, a very slutty nurse. A police officer, an air hostess and a skimpy barmaid, but in the middle of the five was a costume and that was the one that David wanted me to where and it felt a little weird to see. I swallowed hard and began putting on the bits and pieces to the costume.  
“It looks good on you,” David’s voice is hesitant. I turn around to look at him, pulling at the pleated skirt that sits so high up on my thighs I feel like I’m not even wearing it. The ripped plain white button up shirt feeling like there is nothing covering my body.  
“I don’t think I’m wearing it,” I commented with a weak voice, the nerves digging into my stomach as I glanced up at David, watching him do up his tie with his eyes roving over my body. I looked down at my feet pulling the skirt down again. I listened to David’s footsteps as he walked towards me before looking up at the Scotsman.  
“So you know how to roleplay?” David asked and I nodded. “Do you know what this one is?”  
“Yeah. I’m not comfortable with this,” I commented looking down at the shirt in particular as I could see lots of cleavage.  
“Neither am I but that’s, unfortunately, the point,” David consoled me giving me a hug before he stepped back.  
“You ready?” David asked. I nodded and began walking towards the other side the room as David sat on the end of the bed looking directly at me.  
I sighed heavily hating what I was about to do but stalked over to David trying to be as seductive and appealing as I could manage despite being uncomfortable. Just before I reached David he sent me a glare making me roll my eyes and continue until I was basically on his lap.  
“Why are you here?” He growled slightly, his discomfort clear in his eyes but hidden behind a mask of annoyance.  
“I need to pass sir, but I’m failing the class. Could you give me some...one on one?” I asked suggestively laying a hand on his shoulder and leaning in closer with my last words in attempt to show him more of my breasts.  
“And how would you suggest I do that?” David’s voice was laced with lust as his eyes attempted to stay locked with mine but slowly drifted down.  
“You boost my grade in return for… anything you want,” I whispered grabbing his hand and placing it on my breast, he moved his hand under the shirt and lightly pinched the nipple causing me to inhale sharply. David lifted his other hand and lay it on the side of my face, pulling me into him for a kiss as his hand continued to feel the rest of my breast.   
The original feeling of discomfort washed away as David pulled me onto his lap, forcing me to straddle him. I could feel his hardening member against my core, the friction more than I had thought would be possible without any underwear on.  
David grabbed my shirt and pulled it apart, the buttons flying off the shirt to be found later, his hands roaming all over my body and squeezing sensitive parts as moans were drawn from my lips at his movements. I could feel him smirk against my neck as he nipped and sucked marks into my skin as he moved down my neck and over my collarbone.  
I ran my hands over his arms and scratched down his still clothed back before pulling at the opening of the suit jacket that he had put on with the rest of the suit. He allowed me to remove his jacket as he grabbed my hips tightly grinding my hips against him, his hardening member straining against the cotton pants but hitting my clit with every movement creating load wanton moans to escape.  
Tugging at David’s shirt I gave up trying to undo and just pulled at it to try and get it over his head. He lifted his arms and the shirt came off easily with David bringing his hands back down my body grabbing my arse and keeping me held flush against him as he stood up, dropping me onto the bed softly and pulling me to the edge. I watched through half-lidded eyes as David impatiently undid his pants, his eyes filled with burning desire and wanton lust.  
With the last offending article off, David leaned over my body kissing up my neck and lightly nipping my ear while he ran a hand under my leg and pulled it up into the crook of his elbow.  
“Don’t hold back. Your moans are beautiful,” He whispered before standing up straight while moving my leg onto his shoulder, hands holding my hips with a smirk plastered on his face as he aggressively forced himself inside my core. The sudden change felt like a searing pain laced with the kindness of pleasure making me want more despite the burning pain. I felt David pulling himself out of my core just as he thrust back in aggressively pushing me up on the bed and his hands pulling me back down as a needy and desperate moan filled the air.  
“I’ll pass you if you cum in the next 5 minutes screaming my name,” David growled as he pulled my leg against his chest with his hand rubbing my clit to match the pace of his thrusts. Each thrust harder than the last, and pulling a moan from my mouth.  
“Gods. Faster, please faster,” I moaned out when the pace became agonizingly slow. David stopped his thrusts making me look at him in desperation to see a smirk plastered on his face. He moved my legs around his waist before grasping my hips so tight I could feel the bruises already forming.  
“You asked for it,” David growled as he began thrusting into my body his thrusts just as hard as the last and hitting that sweet spot, my vision going white in ecstasy. His speed increased steadily as my mind went blank to all but the pleasure bubbling in my body and the tight knot forming in the pit of my stomach. A hand moved from my hips and onto my clit again circling an rubbing the nerve endings.  
“I’m… gonna cum,” my moans barely coherent as the pleasure swelled and tightened the knot. His thrusts starting to become sloppy.  
“Then cum,” David groaned out of breath. His words were my breaking point as the knot snapped.  
“DAVID!” I screamed arching my back and my scream covering David’s groans of pleasure as he filled me with his seed. David pulled himself out of my core and I could feel his seed dripping out as he pulled me closer to the end of the bed, picking me up and laying me back down under the covers with my head on the pillow, the skirt having ripped off a while ago, before spooning up to me underneath the covers and laying a kiss onto my shoulder then nestling his head in the crook of my neck.


	5. Chris Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too tied up in the action ;)

“(Y/N),” A voice called quietly and I groaned out in response.  
“You need to wake up Love,” the male voice commented as a hand rubbed circles on my back.  
“I don’t wanna wake up,” I groaned again, hearing a deep chuckle making me smile. Managing to open an eye I looked over my shoulder to see David smiling down at me.  
“The siren went about three minutes ago. You only have two minutes max,” David mourned in answer, nodding to the door on the far wall. I groaned as I forced my head down into the pillow to David’s laughter.  
“Whoa. Hey, what are you doing?” I cried out as David lifted me up from the bed, holding me against his chest.  
“Skydiving,” David replied as he put me back down onto the ground. I tapped David’s chest then hugging him tightly before opening the door with a deep breath. The room I entered was dim and cool in comparison to the past rooms I had been in.  
The room was bare apart from the bed in the middle of the room with ropes and chains tied around the bedposts and handcuffs attached to the ends of the beds. My eyes quickly ignoring the rooms appearance and the bondage tools as I examined every inch of bare skin that was the form of Captain America.  
“On the bed. Now,” Chris ordered darkly as he prowled towards me and off of the double bed. I swallowed heavily while hesitantly walking to the bed, Chris grabbing me before I reached it.  
“You will lay on the bed and handcuff yourself to it,” Chris growled with his breath ghosting over my face in a whisper. A heat pooled in my stomach as Chris watched me crawl onto the bed and up to the headboard. I could feel his eyes raking over my body as I handcuffed my left hand, seeing that the handcuffs were a part of the bed and not just attached to it.  
“Hurry up,” Chris’s voice echoed through the room and I could feel myself getting wet as I lay on my back and closed the other handcuff around my other wrist. I watched Chris look me up and down, his eyes going over every inch of my body as he stalked towards me. He lay a hand on my foot before slowly trailing it up my leg, his fingertips bringing goosebumps up where the tips of his fingers went and stopping just before my core eliciting a groan of frustration.  
“Can’t let you keep your legs free,” Chris smirked sinisterly as he tied a rope around my ankle, tight enough that I couldn’t move my leg. My heart pounded in my ears as Chris began tying up my second leg, his weight pushing down so I couldn’t fight. His smile widened as he pulled himself back off of my legs, both now tied to the furthest bedpost and my hands bound above my head, his hands continued their exploration of my body.  
“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Chris noted before running his hand along my folds causing me to moan with a sharp intake of breath at the sensation, his smile widening by my reaction.  
“What’s your name beautiful?” I half heard the question as Chris smiled down on me with lust and a glimmer of evil in his eyes as he rubbed slow circles around my clit, never once touching the sensitive spot.  
“Tell me your name and I might give you what you want,” Chris growled pushing his free hand down on my hip when I tried to move to get his touch where I wanted it.  
“(Y)- (Y/N),” I whimpered getting glances of Chris’s hardening member as he crawled along my body laying kisses everywhere but where I wanted, no, needed his touch.  
“P- please,” my act of begging earning me a reward as he bit down on my collarbone, one hand rubbing gentle circles on my clit and the other squeezing and massaging my breasts.  
“Does that feel nice?” Chris growled when he looked up and saw me biting my lip to hide my moans. As I continued to bite my lip in a futile attempt at silence, Chris forced two of his fingers into my core breaking my silence. The feeling of his fingers dragging down my walls, his thumb still rubbing my clit with his other hand being merciless in its attack on my breasts brought me closer and closer to my peak.  
“So good,” I moaned as Chris kissed along my neck and jaw. I gasped is surprise as his lips pushed firmly against my own, his tongue licking into my mouth with the opportunity. I let out a frustrated groan as Chris pulled away from me ceasing all touch with my body.  
“Don’t be like that,” Chris commented as he untied my right leg but keeping it held against his body. He lifted it up so that it was against his chest allowing my knee to bend over his shoulder as he knelt on the bed, lining himself up with my entrance.  
“Take a deep breath in,” Chris commanded. Unsure by the odd request I did.  
“AHH!” I screamed as Chris rammed himself inside of me and continuing a merciless pace without letting me adjust to his size. Every thrust in and the pleasurable pain of being stretched pushed a wanton moan from my mouth and causing a strain on the rope tied to my left leg.  
Chris increased the strength of his thrusts as my slightly pained moans eroded away. His hand rubbing my clit at the same pace as his thrusts breaking the already tight knot in my stomach.  
“AHH!” I screamed and arched my back as far as my restraints allowed. His pace not slowing down creating a new sensation in my post-orgasmic state. His hand still rubbing my hypersensitive bud quickly creating a new knot in the pit of my stomach.  
“Gods please. More, please more.” I moaned in complete lust as Chris yanked the handcuffs from the bed and dropping my free leg to the bed as he began pulling my bonded arms around his neck. He used both hands to keep me on his lap and to pull me hard down onto his upward thrusts forcing himself deeper into my core. Low groans and growls formed in his throat as he nipped and sucked marks into my neck and collar bone while I tugged at his hair head thrown back.  
“I want you to call my name when you cum again,” He growled against my neck continuing his attack on my neck. His thrusting harder than before quickly bring me to my second climax.  
“CHRIS!” I called out vaguely hearing Chris moan my name before I felt him cum inside of me. He continued to thrust into me but at a much slower pace than before until we were leaning against each other panting heavily through the still silence in the room.  
“That was different,” I managed to breathe out causing Chris to chuckle, the feeling going through my body.  
“That’s one way to put it. I have never done that before,” Chris laughed as he pulled my arms back over his head and laying me on the bed.  
“Well until this all began I had never had sex so I don’t have much to compare it to,” I pointed out making him look at me with wide eyes as he grabbed the key to the handcuffs.  
“You… you seemed like you had done this before when we began,” Chris commented unlocking the handcuffs so I could get some blood flow back to my arms.  
“Can’t say I’ve ever been tied up. But there can’t be that many different things people can do,” I noted making Chris chuckle nervously as he untied my leg.  
“There is more than you think (Y/N). A lot more,” Chris pointed out before lying down next to me and pulling me onto his chest.  
“Get some rest. You’re going to need it with some of the things you may have to do,” Chris ordered as he lay a kiss to my temple as my eyelids began to feel heavy.


	6. Benedict Cumberbatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little OOC but I hope you don't mind learning to enjoy shamelessness.

“Ah, bright light. Bright light. Mogwai,” I complained as my eyes cracked open to the bright lights around me.  
“What are you? A gremlin?” Chris laughed. I laughed at his comment, nodding in response before nestling back against his chest making him laugh kissing the top of my head bringing a smile to my face.  
“Who else have you seen?” Chris’s question startled me slightly as there was a hint of jealousy in his tone. I leaned onto my arm and looked down at Chris who moved his head to look at me better.  
“Why?” I inquired as I watched Chris’s face contort with jealousy but a red blush rise onto his cheeks.  
“I, uh, I would like to know who else is here?” his statement more of a question than an answer made me laugh to myself, shaking my head.  
“You’re jealous,” I jokingly accused deepening the deep crimson on his face but he nodded in agreement.  
“David Tennant, Matt Smith and Alex Kingston. That’s all I know of apart from you,” I answered kissing his cheek before the siren went letting me know to move on as yet another door clicked open. Chris pulled my face to him, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips before letting me go.  
“Good luck. Anyone will be very lucky,” Chris noted before I opened the door.  
“Thank you,” I responded as I opened the door and walked into the next room with some pain between my legs as I walked.  
“Another darkish room. Fun,” I groaned because the room just gave me an iffy feeling.  
“At least you’re not stuck in here,”  
“HOLY CHICKEN NUGGETS!” I screamed jumping at the sudden deep voice.  
“Okay. That’s a new one,” I turned and glared at the Englishman as he laughed at me.  
“I would ask if you live under a rock but since you are an A list actor, I doubt it. A cave perhaps?” I questioned in the most sarcastic voice I could muster.  
“How do you know where I live?” Benedict asks feigning pain at my comment breaking my angry facade as I begin laughing.  
“Just a few deductions,” I commented smirking, Benedict rolled his eyes smiling.  
“How old are you?” Benedict questions looking over my body. I look over him and see he still has his clothes on.  
“Take a guess. I dare you,” I challenged jokingly as I wrapped my arms around my body feeling vulnerable.  
“No. No, no, no. Do not cover your body. Stand tall and stop covering yourself,” Benedict growled, all playfulness vanishing. Feeling a little frightened I hesitantly put my arms back at my sides and stood up straight.  
“Better. 23?” Benedict asked his tone back to playful and joking as he walked over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.  
“No. (You can choose any age between 18 and 21),” I answered smiling proudly.  
“Ever done sexual conditioning before?” Benedict whispered into my ear, nipping at my earlobe.  
“I have never heard of it,” I moaned as Benedict ran one of his hands through my hair while kissing my neck as his other hand squeezed my butt.  
“Quite simple. I’m going to make you willing to do anything,” Benedict growled tugging my hair forcing my head back. “You’ll love it,”  
“Why, ah, why would you do that?” I gasped. As soon as I had begun talking Benedict tugged my hair hard.  
“It’s not something I would do normally and you seem like you’ve never had sex,” Benedict commented between kisses to my neck, letting my hair go.  
“Undress me,” Benedict took a step back from me and held his arms up as he made his order, kicking his shoes off as he did. Nervously I stepped forwards and pulled his jacket off of his body and lay it on the only other bit of furniture in the room. A small wooden chair next to the door. I turned back and untucked his shirt before undoing the buttons revealing his chest.  
“If you work faster…” Benedict growled into my ear as he pulled me into him, rubbing his fingers over my clit in a fast movement bringing a moan to my lips but stopped suddenly. “I’ll let you cum,”  
I groaned in frustration yanking his shirt from his shoulders and throwing it onto the chair, kneeling before him as I unbuckled his belt. I struggled to get a grip on the metal zip but every time my hand hovered over his crotch I could feel him getting harder. I managed to get a hold of the zip and pulled it down then unbuttoning his pants and dragging them down his legs with his underwear, catching his socks and pulling them off as well.  
“No you don’t. Not yet,” Benedict tangled his hands in my hair and pulled to keep me on my knees in front of him. He pulled my head closer to his member, keeping a tight hold on my hair. Frustrated sexually, I obliged to the unspoken request and wrapped my lips around his member and hollowed my cheeks as Benedict moved my head up and down his shaft.  
The head kept hitting the back of my throat and making me want to gag in response but I was too busy trying to breathe. Benedict would growl quietly every time I sucked on his cock thrusting harder into my mouth the next time. I swallowed some saliva as Benedict thrust into my mouth, his member going down my throat choking me but earning a deep groan of satisfaction from Benedict.  
“Do that again. The quicker you make me cum the sooner I’ll let you cum,” Benedict growled out of breath. The next time Benedict thrust into my mouth I breathed in quickly before swallowing again, the head of his cock going down my throat again this time hurting more than the last but Benedict began thrusting faster, not giving me a chance to swallow before he would force himself down my sore throat, my saving grace when his cum seeped down my throat, soothing the pain before he pulled out of my mouth. I fell to my hands and knees chocking before leaning back onto my feet, hands behind me to open my lungs and breathe in the amazing thing called oxygen.  
“Stand up,” Benedict ordered. I stood up still having some troubles breathing and the taste of his cum still lingering in my mouth.  
“You did so well,” Benedict congratulated as he put a hand back into my hair but his other hand travelled down my side and along my hips until he was rubbing my clit again, smirking as he did.  
“Do you want more?” Benedict asked mockingly as I grabbed his arm and tried to hold him close. I nodded my head but Benedict pulled his arm away, refusing to give me the much needed release my body was beginning to ache for.  
“Get on the bed. I want you to beg and show me what you want and where,” Benedict ordered in a growl. I nodded and quickly moved to the bed, no longer caring about my pride as I lay on my back and spread my legs so he could see.  
“I want your hard cock inside my wet pussy. I want you to fuck me hard,” I begged as I lazily rubbed my clit and thrusting a single finger into myself at a leisurely pace watching Benedict’s face fill with pure lust and desire as he walked towards me, his cock hardening until it defied gravity as he knelt onto the bed between my legs and yanking my arm away from my core.  
“That. Is my job,” his words were encouraged as he pushed two fingers into my entrance slowly as if he would hurt me if he did it too fast. Benedict kissed my stomach making his way up my body nibbling on my breasts, collarbone and neck before kissing me on the lips.  
Benedict ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth in answer his tongue teasing mine and running along the sensitive skin of the inside of my lip as he pulled his fingers out of my core, replacing them with the head of his cock.  
“Tell me you want it and I’ll give you it,” Benedict chuckled evilly lingering over my lips with a ghostly touch.  
“I want your cock. I want you to push it inside of me and fuck me. Please, fuck me,” I begged against his lips. He pushed himself further into me at an agonizingly slow pace causing me to groan in frustration.  
“I’m not virgin… anymore,” I commented causing a small look of surprise onto his face but he seemed to internally shrug before pushing himself hard the rest of the way into me. I let my head hit the pillow below me as moans escaped my mouth, Benedict leaning over my body as he moved in and out of my body with the sound of skin hitting skin filling in as background noise.  
“Oh my gods. Keep going. I’m close,” I moaned out as the familiar feeling of my orgasm forming to the point of breaking filled my stomach. Benedict thrust harder, hitting that magical spot and breaking the tight knot as I screamed silently as the pleasure racked my body, Benedict filling me with his seed as he stilled inside of me.  
“How are you feeling?” Benedict asked me as he pulled himself out of my core and I could feel his cum leaking out of me.  
“A little sore but that was amazing,” I responded as Benedict pulled me into his lap and held me close to his chest.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry that I did,” Benedict apologised into my hair.  
“It wasn’t your fault. Don’t worry about it,” I soothed turning a bit and hugging the mournful Englishman.  
“I never got your name,” Benedict laughed as a calming silence fell between us making me laugh at the truth of the statement.  
“And you will never know,” I joked not thinking I wouldn’t get to tell him as the siren went, me still holding onto him as though my life depended on it.  
“You need to get going. I don’t really want to know if they will truly kill people,” Benedict noted pulling my arms over his head.  
“Unfortunately they do. My best friend was killed when I hadn’t had a sexual interaction with someone for a few minutes after meeting them,” I answered remembering what it looked like and shivering as an ill feeling entered my stomach.  
“I’m sorry,” Benedict said in an apology as he picked me up and carried me to the door before placing me in front of it.  
“(Y/N),” I quickly said to him before I opened the door leaving a confused look on his face.  
“It’s my name,” I answered as I walked through the new door to yet another room.


	7. Amanda Abbington

“Well, this’ll be interesting.” I felt my stomach flip with nerves as the female voice spoke behind me.  
“Which bit?” I asked turning to the shorter blonde who lay casually on the bed.  
“Every fucking bit,” Amanda answered smiling as she stood up and walking closer to me.  
“Appropriate wording. Bravo,” I commented sarcastically clapping my hands as Amanda bowed mockingly.  
“It could have been worse,” Amanda noted as we shook hands.  
“Let’s not go there. I’m…” she interrupted me with a smile and a small chuckle.  
“(Y/N). I heard you giving your name to…” She stopped her sentence and pointed to the door I had just come through with a questioning look.  
“Benedict,” I saw Amanda shake her head slightly in a disbelieving way at my response before laughing.  
“Benedict? Really? I hate to think who else might be here then,” I watched her confused as she continued to laugh.  
“Oh, that’s too funny. The idea of Benedict sleeping with other women is quite funny,” Amanda was laying on the bed gasping for breath from laughing and I still didn’t see the funny side but it’s probably one of those inside jokes people have.  
“Okay then,” I said unsure of what to say to her reaction but a nagging thought in the back of my head wouldn’t settle down. “Can, can I ask you a question, about you and Martin?”  
“Okay,” Amanda settled down quickly and sat back upright on the bed.  
“Are you two still friends?” I sat down on the bed watching Amanda’s face as she thought.  
“Yes we are still close friends. We just don’t see each other as often as most friends normally would; except for when the kids stay with him for a while or when he’s dropping them back with me,” There was a small moment of longing in her eyes that turned quickly to sorrow.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked,” I wrapped my arms around Amanda as stray tears began to slip from her eyes and running down her cheek. I could feel her tears falling onto my skin as she continued to cry a little, letting her walls fall as she leant into me.  
I lay a kiss on the top of her head as her tears began to slow; her head resting on my breasts. Amanda wiped away her tears as she sat up. She closed her eyes then reopened them, looking up at the ceiling. I rubbed lazy circles on her back until her contagious smile returned in the form of a smirk.  
“Thanks,” Amanda thanked as she leaned back onto me, laying her head on my breast.  
“Are you comfy there?” incredulous I watched Amanda nod.  
“I realise now why kids lay their heads on their mother's boobs. They are really comfy. Kind of like those really soft pillows that hotels have but not too soft,”  
“I’m guessing you are going to be keeping your head there for a while then,” I responded to Amanda’s explanation. As she laughed the feeling went through my breasts and ran down my body like fingertips ghosting over my skin. A chill ran down my spine making me shiver slightly.  
“Someone walk over your grave?” Amanda asked jokingly as she sat up no longer resting on my body.  
“Perhaps,” I commented as I lay a hand on her shoulder and carefully pushed her backwards. I could see that there was still some sorrow in her eyes when the lights were shining directly onto her face. I felt sorry for her and I could see that I had been distracting her from the pain she felt as her eyes glazed over with tears the longer I said and did nothing.  
I leaned over her body and gave her a hesitant kiss, hoping the perhaps I could comfort her or help her in some way. Amanda slowly kissed back, a feeling of unsureness in her kiss quickly dissipating into a deeper kiss. Her hands roamed up and down my back in a calming manner that changed to a form of dominance as she flipped me over and onto my back.  
“I have to admit. I’ve always wanted to see what this would be like,” Amanda whispered into my ear before biting my ear lobe as she began palming my breasts.  
“What touching another woman or being touched by another woman?” I questioned as I ran a hand along her side softly with my free hand holding the back of her neck as she began kissing down my neck. Amanda chuckled against my neck before sitting up on my lap looking down at me as a predator would its prey. She then moved down onto my legs until she was kneeling between my legs.  
“Both,” Amanda noted quietly, leaning over and licking along my sex. I tightened my legs at the sensation, arching my back as she did it again. I tangled my fingers in her hair as she circled her tongue around my clit, sparks forming in the blinding pleasure her tongue created. Every flick of her tongue would send warmth to me core and pull at the know in the pit of my stomach.  
“More. Oh gods. Please,” I moaned as Amanda began to suck on my clit with a finger circling my entrance. I could feel her smirk as she sucked hard on my clit, her tongue licking what she could, and pushing two of her fingers hard and deep inside my core.  
“Sorry. Was that mean? Let me try again,” Amanda commented after I nearly screamed her name in ecstasy. She continued to thrust her fingers deep inside me, sucking and licking my clit that now familiar knot getting tighter and tighter.  
Her fingers would scrape down the walls of my dripping core before pushing back inside of me hard and fast. Her tongue would circle my clit on the scrape down before she would suck on it as she pushed her fingers back in. Her other hand pinching and twisting one nipple with every push and squeezing the breast every time she scraped down my walls.  
I could feel the knot about to break as Amanda continued to pleasure me. Every moan I made was silent and every movement only further increased the pleasure.  
“You’ll have to tell me how this feels,” Amanda whispered, having stopped her attack momentarily before lightly biting my clit. The feeling was immense and broke the knot in my stomach with her name leaving my lips in a silent scream of pleasure. For the first time, I felt Amanda’s tongue enter my core as she licked me clean, her moans vibrating through me as she did.  
“I guess you enjoyed it,” Amanda noted with a sadistic smirk on her lips as she sat back on her feet. I looked at her and could see her trying not to move as her eyes struggled to stay looking at mine. I sat up and ran one of my hands up her arm and down her body before running my fingers along her sex, feeling her dripping with lust.  
Amanda shivered as I ran a hand down her spine, as it reached her tailbone I pushed two fingers inside of her core and used my thumb to push against and circle her clit. I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers as I continued to thrust my fingers deep into her body.  
I felt Amanda start to move her hips, grinding on my fingers with her hands on my shoulders to support herself. I put my tongue out and licked on one of her nipples that was in front of my face, biting and sucking on it every chance I got. She stopped moving her hips and walls clenched tightly around my fingers as Amanda’s head lolled back, with a silent moan escaping her mouth.  
I lay down and pulled Amanda down with me, her entire body relaxed over the top of mine as she began to fall asleep, I turned onto my side and pulled Amanda up close to my body before falling asleep myself feeling her heart beating against chest.


	8. Chris Hemsworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From comforting to a sexual encounter... well done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to starduster who allowed me to use their idea.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I sat bolt upright looking towards a now laughing Amanda who was sitting on the floor.  
“What happened?” I asked looking over the side of the bed.  
“I fell out of bed,” Amanda stood up and cleaned herself off while laughing hysterically.  
“If you were awake, I’m concerned.” I commented watching the joyful blonde.  
“Of course I was. Is there any other way to fall from a bed?” Amanda asked me sarcastically.  
“Congratulations on tempting fate,” I joked just as the siren went.  
“Well, that’s not what I was expecting from fate,” Amanda noted.  
“At least you don’t have to find out who’s on the other side,”  
“I reckon it’ll be an Englishman,” Amanda commented as she walked over to the bed and knelt on it.  
“Aussie,” I challenged.  
“If they’re English… Jodie Whitaker. Australian… Chris Hemsworth.”  
“English, Louise Brealey. Australian, I have to agree with you. I think it’ll be Chris Hemsworth,” I commented smiling sadly. Amanda leant over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck ad I returned the embrace.  
“Good luck,”  
“Thanks,” I nodded to Amanda as she let me go before walking over to the door and pulling it open. Normally the doors are push to open so I’m not sure if this is a good or bad sign. I walked into the room and looked around noticing a familiar looking figure standing and looking at a bunch of costumes on one of the walls.  
“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” I commented making the Aussie man look up from his spot on the bed.  
“Is that why my ears were burning?” Chris joked.  
“Probably Spock,” I commented holding my hand up with my fingers spread, “Live long and prosper,”  
“Captain,” Chris commented copying my actions before we started laughing.  
“What’s your job…” Chris trailed off.  
“(Y/N). I don’t have a job. I just walk around and try and solve cases that the police can’t solve,”  
“Sherlock,” Chris said nodding his head. I laughed realising that it did sound like I do the same thing Sherlock does. I walked over to the bed and looked down at the bound man.  
“Not quite. I don’t do murder cases. I find people that go missing or stop thieves before they can do any more damage. Also, why are you handcuffed to the bed?” I asked looking over the naked body, trying to contain my smile as I looked at his well-endowed cock that was getting hard.  
“I woke up like this. I don’t know where the keys are. And, I don’t know anyone who would do what you do so be proud,” Chris noted smiling proudly as I began looking for the key. Once I found it I walked back over to Chris’s arms.  
“You have 30 seconds or someone you care about will be killed,” A voice said over the speaker as I finished unclasping Chris from the bed. Watching (Y/B/F) being shot played back through my head like a needle stuck on a record.  
“They wouldn’t actually do it though. Just fake it,” Chris commented cockily, rubbing his wrists. Before I could answer him to tell him he was wrong, the same man who killed (Y/B/F) walked in with a woman. Her hands were bound in front of her with a gag between her teeth.  
“Elsa,” Chris stood up but stopped dead in his tracks as a gun was held to her head.  
“You were told,” The man said and for a moment I thought I recognised his voice but the sound of the gun pulled that thought away as Chris’s wife fell to the ground. Blood splattered onto the wall beside her, her eyes staring at me and Chris accusingly.  
The man walked out, leaving Elsa’s body in the door way as Chris walked over unsure. I watched as he knelt down next to his wife’s body, lifting her into his arms as blood slowly began to trickle out of her mouth and nose.  
“Elsa,” Chris’s voice was broken with sorrow and grief as he began to stroke her hair out of her face. I watched sadly as tears began to fall freely from his eyes, sobs racking his body as he held her to his chest. I stood up and walked over to Chris, feeling like I needed to say something but not knowing what to say.  
“Did you know?” I heard the broken voice and felt my heart break in sympathy.  
“I didn’t get the chance to warn you that yes. They will actually hurt people. I’m sorry Chris,” I felt a tear begin rolling down my cheek as I responded, kneeling down next to him.  
“Who?”  
“Pardon?” I asked Chris, not sure if I had heard him right.  
“Who? Who did you lose?” I watched my friends death playing again in my mind at his question.  
“My best friend. They were all I had left after my parents disowned me,” I answered rubbing a circle on Chris’s back. Chris leaned forward and repositioned Elsa, making it look like she was sleeping and not dead before leaning back into my touch.  
“Let’s not lose anyone else,” Chris whispered before standing up in front of me, offering me a hand up. I accepted the help and had Chris lead me to the other side of the room, away from where his dead wife lay, standing me in front of him with his arms wrapped around my waist and me standing up on my toes.  
I leant forwards and kissed his lips with my arms wrapped loosely around his neck.  
Chris held me close to his body as he pushed his tongue into my mouth, his hands roaming up and down my still naked body as I tangled one of my hands into his blonde hair. Chris squeezed my ass before picking me up off of the ground, instinct making me wrap my legs around his waist. Chris pinned me between him and the wall as He lifted my legs higher up his body, forcing my higher up the wall.  
“CHRIS!” I moaned loudly gripping his hair tightly. I had expected something but I hadn’t expected Chris to bite my clit while forcing his fingers deep inside of my core. The sensation slightly painful but oh so pleasurable. Chris moved his fingers inside of me slowly but at just the right angle to cause pleasure from my frustration. Each move I made causing more pleasure but the pace still agonizingly slow.  
“You taste very good,” Chris moaned as he sucked his fingers clean of my juices after letting me back down to his waist level. Seeing Chris enjoying tasting me sent an electric shock straight to my core. I could feel myself dripping wet in anticipation. I could feel the knot forming every time Chris moaned.  
“Fuck. Fuck me. Please,” I begged squirming in the small allowance of space Chris had given me.  
“Just remember that you asked,” Chris whispered into my ear as the head of his cock began pushing against my core. The size of his cock was larger than everyone else’s so far and my core was agreeing with that as it painfully stretched to accommodate him.  
“Fuck you’re tight,” Chris groaned resting his head against my breasts. I felt his hands move from the wall to my waist slowly, a contrast to the pain in my core as he continued to enter my body slowly. Chris’s hands painfully grabbed my hips pulling me harder down onto his cock, him filling me completely and my head against the wall in pleasure.  
“More. Please more,” I moaned as Chris kissed my neck, moving very little within my core.  
“You certainly know what to say,” Chris half-joked as he moved away from my neck. Pulling me out from the wall slightly, making me push my hands against the wall in an attempt to keep myself upright as he began to ease himself out of me. His thrusts were hard and forced me into the wall with a small thump and each time he pulled out, I would be pulled away from the wall before repeating.  
Chris’s thrusts began to fault slightly as you drew closer to the beautiful ecstasy you were craving. He forced me up against the wall, no longer allowing me to move with his thrusts as he reached a hand between our bodies. His fingers circling, flicking and pushing against my clit pushing the knot to near breaking point.  
“CHRIS!” I screamed his name out in ecstasy as he pushed his cock into me again but hitting that spot deep inside for the first time sending me over the edge with his seed filling me quickly afterwards.  
“(Y/N),” Chris moaned as he made small thrusts into me. Kissing my neck as he carried me over to the bed, laying us both down on the soft mattress with his cock still inside of me. I rested my head against his chest as Chris ran a hand through my hair pulling sleep over my body as I listened to his heart beat. His heart slowing to a constant pace as sleep finally took me.  
For the first time since arriving here, I dreamed. I imagined walking along a street holding hands with someone. I had been looking out over the blue ocean to my right but for some reason I looked down and saw a man’s hand laying on a very prominent baby bump.  
Waking up, I found myself laying in the dark room still in Chris’s embrace with small snores emitting from his lips. I pushed the dream to the back of my head before falling back asleep, hoping that I wasn’t pregnant and that I wouldn’t get pregnant. The last thing I need, is to carry an actors child because of this situation.


	9. Tom Holland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very OOC to what we all think of the short Englishman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for all of you but Tom Holland is in the book because of my close friend Jay_Green2000

I woke up again, still in a tight embrace. I pulled myself closer to Chris and could feel as his arms tighten in response. I heard a very muffled and groggy question from Chris but couldn’t make it out.  
“What did you say?” I leaned onto my arm that was free and looked down at the very sleepy looking Chris below.  
“I asked if you were okay?” I nodded my response with a smile. My smile dropped quickly as the siren went and I heard Chris groan.  
“I hate that bloody sound,” Chris commented but letting me free of his arms. “You should get going before anything else goes wrong,”  
“Yeah,” I felt a pain in my chest as I thought about what had happened. I smiled softly and gave Chris a kiss before standing up and heading towards the only other door in the room.  
“You would have loved her. Meeting her that is. You remind me of her in some ways,” I could hear the mournful tone in his voice bringing tears to my eyes as I turned to look at him.  
“I’m sure I would have,” I walked back over to Chris and kissed him again but putting every bit of emotion into it. Hoping that it might help, even for the shortest of times. Before the warning siren began to signal.  
“Get going. I don’t want to see you getting hurt,” Chris whispered with tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
“I’ll see you again,” I responded before heading back to the door and leaving the room. I turned around and watched the door silently close, smiling at Chris in encouragement through the gap. As I began looking around the new room once the door had finished closing, I heard a melodic voice and turned to look at the owner of the London accent.  
“I found a girl. Beautiful and sweet. But I never knew you were the someone waiting for me. Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time. Darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own. And in your eyes you’re holding mine.”  
“You have a pretty good voice,” I commented quietly. I watched the young Englishman fall off of the double bed in the centre of the room with a small thud.  
“When… What?” Tom looked at me with confusion and anxiety.  
“I’m sorry. I just came in,” I answered pointing at the door behind me.  
“Yeah, sorry. I- I didn’t hear you come in,” Tom walked over and held out his hand to me. “Tom Holland,”  
“Yeah. I have a friend that never…I had a friend that never stopped fangirling about you.” I answered before grabbing his hand. “(Y/N),”  
“Did you, um, know the song?”  
“Yeah. Perfect by Ed Sheeran,” I answered looking around the room a little. When I looked back at Tom he nodded slightly before the entire mood of the room changed to a dominating, powerful feel. It made me feel like prey but Tom’s mood reflected the atmosphere.  
I took a couple of stumbled steps backwards as Tom prowled forwards my mind worried about what was happening. For a moment I looked to my feet as I stood on something but when I looked up Tom pinned my hands above my head, forcing me against the wall. I felt heat beginning to pool between my legs as Tom stared at my body. Even with being taller than him, I felt vulnerable and weak.  
A smile began to form on his face as he took a step back. Giving me space from the wall, he let go of my wrists and just watched me. I moved my hands around stretching my wrists and there was no change in Tom’s reaction but as soon as I tried to take a step to the side I was on my knees with Tom’s hand in my hair, pulling back slightly.  
“I don’t remember saying you could move,” Tom growled. “You will only do as your master orders,”  
“I will. I swear,” I whimpered. Tom pulled my hair a bit more and despite the pain, his mood and his tone was going straight to my core.  
“Yes what?” Tom growled.  
“Yes Master,” I whimpered. The grip on my hair was loosened and Tom relaxed, giving me some room again. I stayed kneeled on the ground. Not moving except to breathe or blink.  
“Good. Very well done,” Tom cooed walking in front of me he opened his shirt slowly but half way he stopped.  
“You will look at my face and that’s it,” Tom ordered. “Well?”  
“Yes Master,” I said looking at his face. He smiled wickedly as I watched Tom removing his shirt in my peripheral vision. I heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone and struggled to keep my gaze up. I glanced down when I heard a zip being undone and half regretted my choice.  
“What did I say?” Tom growled his jeans on the floor with his shirt, his boxers struggling to keep him contained as he put a hand around my throat. He wasn’t choking me but it wasn’t comfortable. But the sight was so worth it.  
“I’m sorry, Master. You said to only look at your face,” I said. My voice was weaker than I had thought it would be. Tom smiled proudly but I could see the fire burning in his eyes that just screamed otherwise.  
“But you were naughty, weren’t you?” Tom said in barely a whisper. I nodded hesitantly, beginning to fear the normally polite Englishman.  
“What happens to bad girls?” Tom asked grabbing his belt from his jeans. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat as he walked over to me with his belt, the black leather tight between his hands.  
“T… They get p… punished,” I answered widening the manic smile on his face.  
“Good. On your hands and knees,” I moved hesitantly, hoping that he wasn’t going to be too hard. He tapped the insides of my elbows lightly making my arms collapse under me, forcing my arse into the air. I heard the belt hit the flesh of my upper thigh before I felt it. It stung almost burning but for some reason it felt good.  
“Mustn’t have been hard enough,” Tom commented way too cheerily before a second impact on the other thigh. I whimpered as the leather hit and I could basically feel his smile. He continued to hit my thighs and ass a few times each. Each hit making me whimper but not in pain as it had been to begin with.  
“You seem to have enjoyed that,” Tom noted. I shivered as he ran his cool hand over the areas that he had hit, cooling the burning sensation. A gasp escaping my mouth as he pushed a finger into my body and began thrusting it inside of me then slipping in a second.  
“So wet, Darling. Would you like something?” I shivered as Tom said Darling but whimpered when I felt Tom rubbing the head of his cock against my entrance, his fingers still inside my core. I nodded, unable to find my voice.  
“I’m sorry. I missed your answer,” Tom said in a voice telling me that I had to say it.  
“Please… I want it,” I begged, my voice cracking.  
“Want what?” Tom asked his fingers curling into that amazing spot inside of me.  
“Ah, I w… want your cock Master,” I moaned.  
“Perfect,” Tom pulled his fingers out of me, grasping my hips tightly before snapping his hips forwards and forcing his cock into my body. The intrusion making me clench around his throbbing cock.  
“Put your head on your arms,” Tom ordered. His voice no longer the same commanding tone but closer to desperate. I folded my arms together, forcing me to push my ass further into the air as I lay my head on my arms. He began to pull his cock out of my core, a feeling of emptiness beginning before he pushed back in harder.  
“Shit,” Tom whispered under his breath as his pace increased. Every thrust pushing me forwards slightly on the slippery floor. I moved my hips back into him as he trusted in hitting that spot inside hard.  
“AH!” I moaned out as he began to repeatedly hit that spot hard. His pace faster than I could keep up with. He slid a hand under my body and circled my clit in time to his thrusts. I was a moaning mess under him and I could feel his thrust beginning to get sloppy but the pace unchanging.  
“Do you… want to cum?” Tom questioned in gasps, the commanding voice back in full force.  
“Yes. Please, let me cum. Master let me cum,” I begged in moans.  
“You cum when I tell you to or not at all,” Tom ordered. I nodded my agreement struggling to hold back my impending orgasm. He continued to force himself deep inside my body, his pace saying that he was going to cum soon.  
“Cum now,” Tom whispered in my ear snapping the tight knot deep inside my core.  
“TOM!” I screamed in pure ecstasy. I could feel Tom cum deep inside of me. His seed filling me as he continued to thrust to ride out our orgasms. As Tom pulled out of me, I collapsed to the floor completely spent.  
“You can’t stay down there,” The polite gentleman had returned as he knelt down next to me and picked me up in his arms, laying me down on the bed.  
“I was comfy,” I joked. Tom laughed before laying down next to me and pulling me close to him.  
“Baby I’m, dancing in the dark. With you between my arms. Dancing on the grass, listening to our favourite song. When you said you looked immense. I whispered underneath my breath. And you heard it. Darling you look perfect tonight,” Tom sang softly. I smiled and relaxed in his embrace as he continued to sing. I turned out just listening to his voice and when I tuned back in I felt my heart melt.  
“We are still kids but we’re so in love. Fighting against all odds. I know we’ll be alright, this time. Darling, just hold my hand. Be my girl, I’ll be your man. I see my future in your eyes.” I closed my eyes, my smile never dropping as I drifted into sleep, listening to Tom’s voice.


	10. Martin Freeman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being fucked by Martin Freeman... I mean Bilbo... John?

If people could die from the brightness of lights, I’d be dead tenfold. I groaned and turned into the hot mound in the bed next to me. When the ‘heat pack’ groaned, I kissed the naked chest that my head now rested upon.  
“Can they just turn the lights down and leave them at a low level?” I grumbled as my ‘heat pack’ sat up.  
“It would be much nicer that a blinding wake up call,” I laughed as I remembered my initial thought upon waking up.  
“How do you get up in the early hours of the morning or stay up super late at night that you’re going to bed in the early hours?” I asked Tom as I cracked an eye open to look at him as he stretched.  
“It’s just a way of life I guess,” Tom said before doing a cat stretch.  
“Damn. Can you stretch like that more often please?” I asked looking at Tom’s naked ass making him stand up and face me very quickly with bright red cheeks.  
“Still a great view,” I commented with a smirk. Tom smiled nervously, grabbing the sheet on the bed and pulling it over him awkwardly. I laughed to myself trying to avoid looking directly at Tom’s still exposed cock. Tom looked down and flushed red down his neck and over his face as he rushed to cover himself properly.  
“Now your covered,” I noted making Tom relax a little bit but he still looked slightly uncomfortable. I opened my mouth to ask about it when that damn siren went again.  
“Uh, you had, ah, better get going. Not that I want you to go. I mean, I want you to go,” Tom’s red cheeks deepened in colour and I smiled shaking my head.  
“I know what you meant,” I chuckled giving Tom a kiss on the cheek and heading towards the door.  
“Just be careful, (Y/N). Please,” I turned to Tom with a small smile and nodded. I saw a smile grow onto Tom’s face before I turned back to the door and pulled it open. Warm air rushed past me as I walked into the new room and the nerves came back. A new room, a new person, a new thing I’m expected to do to save my life.  
“There are actually people. I thought it was just a lie,”  
“OH MY GODS! BILBO BAGGINS!” I fangirled outwardly.  
“I’m not even sure what to say to that,” I smiled proudly as I heard Martin’s words.  
“Would you rather I said John Watson?” I asked.  
“I think I prefer Captain,” Martin stood up straighter looking like he was in the army.  
“Are you hear to see Sherlock?” I was confused at Martin’s question then it slowly began to sink in. He’s acting as John Watson…He’s acting as the John Watson.  
“No,” I said simply not explaining myself any further. I watched Martin move a little to make himself a bit comfier.  
“Then why are you here?” Martin asked not dropping the act.  
“Well, Captain. I’m feeling a little hot. I was hoping you could help,” I said as sensually as I could as I stepped towards him.  
“I can, um, I can do that for you,” Martin paused to clear his throat. Before motioning for me to get on the bed. I sauntered over emphasising the swing of my hips before sitting on the edge of the bed. I watched Martin closely realising that he was more than just acting as John Watson. He was being John Watson.  
“Lay on your back,” Martin ordered. I pulled one leg up onto the bed, moved myself back on the bed towards the head board giving him a good view before bringing my other leg up onto the bed. Martin’s eyes were still looking between my legs almost hopeful but quickly shook his head and walked over to the bed.  
“You don’t have a fever. Do you have any pain, tenderness or strained muscles?” Martin asked removing his hand from my forehead.  
“In a few spots,” I said grabbing Martin’s hands laying them on my breasts.  
“Uh, any… anywhere else?” Martin asked squeezing my breasts and pinching my hardening nipples.  
“Yes,” I managed to say between gasps.  
“Show your Captain where and I’ll make it feel a whole lot better,” Martin whispered into my ear making me groan in anticipation, heat pooling between my legs. Martin kissed down my neck and sucking small spots on my collarbone as I groped blindly for one of Martin’s hands while his tongue licked around one of my nipples. Once I grasped a hand I pulled it down my body, letting it go once his hand was resting between my legs.  
“Here?” Martin pushed the tip of a finger into my core to emphasise his point.  
“Yes,” I moaned bucking my hips up to try and get more of his finger inside of myself.  
“No,” Martin pushed his other hand down on my hips, kneeling between my legs, with the tip of his finger still only just inside of me. “If you move again you won’t get any treatment,”  
“Please,” I begged trying not to move up against him.  
“Please what?”  
“Please Captain,” I repeated, moaning in ecstasy as Martin thrusted two fingers into my core.  
“You are very wet. Who made you this wet?”  
“You did Captain,” I moaned as a third finger entered me as a reward. Martin pushed his fingers in deeper and at a faster pace bringing my climax closer. Just as I was about to climax Martin stopped moving his fingers and pulled them out of my body.  
“No. Please don’t stop. I’m so close,” I begged. Martin shook his head.  
“You don’t cum unless I tell you you can. On your stomach and bend over,” I moved quickly with Martin’s order until I was on my arms and knees, ass up in the air. Martin ran his hands along my spine and thighs before grasping my hips.  
“What do you want, hmm? You can choose. I either eat you out which will help with the pain for longer or I can fuck you which will soothe you momentarily,” Martin noted. As I was about to answer, Martin licked my clit and sucked it into his mouth.  
“Oh gods. Fuck me please. Fuck me Captain,” I begged loudly, trying to move my hips but Martin’s hands held me still. I watched him over my shoulder hopefully, he looked to be deep in thought but his eyes roaming over my exposed pussy told me otherwise.  
“Very well,” Martin took one of his hands off of my hips and I could hear the sound of a zipper before he pushed the head of his cock inside of my entrance then stopping. He placed his hand back on my hip before pulling my hips towards him, his member going deeper into my core.  
“You feel so good. Does it feel good?” Martin asked me as he pushed my hips forwards causing his member to leave my core.  
“Yes Captain,” I moaned as Martin pulled me backwards faster. Martin continued to move my hips back and forwards as he would thrust in sync making each thrust harder than the last. The familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach had returned as Martin moved his position and was now hitting that sweet spot inside of me.  
“Oh gods. Faster Captain please,” I begged but Martin stopped his movements all together.  
“No. Please Captain. Please don’t stop,” I whimpered.  
“You don’t get to cum unless I say so. If I decide to stop you deal with it no matter how close you are,” Martin growled making me whimper again but nod in agreement.  
“Good,” Martin began moving again but at a rougher pace. He released one of my hips and reached under me and began rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts.  
“Captain. Please let me cum,” I begged as I began trying to hold off the threatening climax. My body shaking in anticipation because of the immense pleasure.  
“Not yet,” Martin ordered. He moved his hips and began hitting that spot inside of me again. I screamed out in ecstasy as he continued to hit that spot and rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts.  
“Cum now,” Martin ordered and I relaxed into the feeling of his touch, my climax racking through my body.  
“CAPTAIN!” I screamed in ecstasy as the best orgasm I’ve had slowly began to dull into a numbing feeling, Martin’s orgasm all the more thrilling as my over sensitive body felt his cock throbbing as his seed emptied into me.  
“Are you okay?” Martin asked me as he pulled his now soft member out of my body, helping me to lay down on my side.  
“Amazing,” I managed to breathe out. Martin laughed lying next to me on his back but looking at me.  
“I’m glad,” Martin noted with a smile.  
“You seemed to like being John Watson,” I accused playfully poking Martin’s shoulder.  
“Not really. It was uncomfortable pretending to be someone else and do… that,” Martin said making me laugh slightly.  
“So it didn’t get better then?” I asked pouting mockingly.  
“Well,” Martin joked before letting a wonderful silence slide into place through the room.  
“It was still uncomforting,” Martin commented, braking the peaceful silence and making me laugh.  
“Really? It took you 5 minutes to answer that properly,” I complained playfully.  
“Amanda had always wanted to try having sex as our Sherlock characters. We did once and it was uncomfortable and weird. It still is,” Martin answered looking at me with a small smile.  
“Well then Captain. Maybe we’ll have to go again,” I said suggestively, moving to straddle his lap.  
“No,” Martin said firmly while laughing moving me back onto the bed next to him.  
“That better. Captain,” I asked making Martin shake his head at me.  
“Yeah, no. Still uncomfortable,” Martin commented with a broad smile making me laugh.


	11. Chris Pratt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bite me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has taken forever to be updated. It is a short chapter and not very good because I wasn't sure how to do the chapter and the girl it's written for was being of no help. I'll try and have the book finished in the next week or two and hopefully, everyone who made a particular request will actually be of some help. Sorry again but please, enjoy. ;)

“So hang on. You basically do what Sherlock does?” Martin asked for the millionth time.  
“No. I don’t do murders and the police never want me around,” I corrected confusing Martin again.  
“I give up,” Martin announced holding his hands in the air in a mock surrender. I yawned while laughing but the siren went and I realised I was tired but had had no sleep.  
“Sorry. I shouldn’t have kept you awake,” Martin apologised as I stood up from the bed.  
“It’s alright. It’s not your fault,” I answered yawning again while waving my hand in his direction.  
“This is just going to end up in the same go around as your occupation isn’t it?” Martin said shaking his head while I nodded.  
“I’ll see you later Bilbo,” I said jokingly before ducking out of the way of a pillow that came flying at my head. I waved goodbye quickly before walking into yet another room. I had lost count of how many people I had seen, how many times one of the guys had come inside of me. I knew I’d seen at least one woman but I couldn’t remember anymore.  
“B or O?” A voice asked.  
“D,” I answered turning around to face an American.  
“You can have the D in a bit. I just need to know B or O,” The American pushed as he walked out into the single dying light bulbs area of light.  
“I’ll have to say O. Why?” I asked but didn’t receive an answer as Chris forced me against the wall next to the door I had just walked through. I groaned out in pain a little bit as the wind was knocked from my lungs.  
“That’s a good choice. I would have tied you to the bed and left you there until the siren if you had said B,” Chris groaned into my neck grinding his hard on against me.  
“Why?” I asked through a moan as Chris began to suck on my neck.  
“Why Alpha?” Chris corrected and I realized what was going on. I’d agreed to be an Omega.  
“Why Alpha?” I responded moaning again as he grinded directly against my clit.  
“Because you are now my Omega. And I said so,” Chris answered before pulling away from my body. He put his arms to his side and before he could say anything, I began to undress him. Benedict’s idea did help after all.  
“Such a well-trained Omega,” Chris cooed as I threw his shirt to the side of the room and began tugging down the sweats that he had on.  
“Stand up,” I did as I was told trying to ignore the fact that Chris still had his underwear on. He pulled me flush against his chest, kissing along my neck again. I swallowed nervously as he began to lightly bite my neck around my pulse point and I instinctively leaned my head to the side to bear more skin to him earning a possessive growl.  
“What does my little Omega want?” Chris asked between kisses over the bite marks.  
“Does she want to be fucked so hard she can’t walk?” Chris whispered tugging my ear lobe with his teeth. An involuntary moan escaping my lips as heat pooled in between my legs.  
“Or does she want her Alpha to be sweet and make love to her?” A ghostly kiss to the temple.  
“Surprise me Alpha,” I whispered, gasping as Chris bit my shoulder.  
“You are a very well-trained Omega,” Chris growled as he sucked spots onto my neck and collarbone. “Don’t you worry. I’ll make sure you can’t walk,”  
“Ahh,” I felt my knees collapse under me as Chris bit down hard on the sweet spot on my neck, I could feel the blood pooling on my skin. Chris wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping me upright as he continued to bite my neck.  
I moaned as Chris’s hand massaged my breast softly and began kissing my shoulder lovingly, a vast contrast to what had just happened. I felt like I was melting into his touch with each movement that he made and each bit of skin he kissed.  
“Please. Please Alpha,” I begged as Chris continued to be very gentle and loving in his touch. When he didn’t change his touch I pushed my hips against him only to have my hips grasped too tightly and held agonizingly still. No touch, no friction, nothing.  
“I wouldn’t do that again unless you don’t want the sweet pleasure only I can give you,” Chris whispered in my ear causing me to scoff.  
“Benedict was so much better than you. So was Chris Evans actually now that I think about it,” I said partially in hope of getting him to finally fuck me but also there was a small amount of honesty. I felt Chris’s growl just before I felt my back hit the cold hard wall with a painful thud.  
“I don’t want to hear anything like that again! I am your Alpha and you will not bring up those wannabes again.” Chris seethed, his face full of fury and determination. “No one can be better than me and I’ll prove it,”  
Grabbing my legs, Chris pulled me off the ground and carried me over to the bed before dropping me. He grabbed my body and flipped me onto my stomach pulling my hips up into the air and forcing me onto all fours. Pushing my head off of the numerous blankets covering the bed to avoid suffocating I glanced towards Chris at just the wrong time. My body jerked forwards as Chris’s hand collided with my arse. I felt his hand rub a few small circles over the spot before hitting the other side just as hard.  
“Will I hear anything about anyone outside of this room?” I shook my head vigorously as Chris finally stopped hitting me. I could feel the heat stinging at the skin and couldn’t remember if it had been 5 hits, maybe it was 7 on either side, but I didn’t want to remember it. As the pain finally began to ebb into nothingness I was relieved when Chris began slowly rubbing my clit. The pleasure pushing the pain to the back of my mind.  
“Mmf,” Chris had stopped touching me but when I opened my mouth to complain he tied a belt between my teeth, effectively gagging me. I kept trying to bite the makeshift leather gag as he touched every bit of my body except where I wanted him to. I squirmed under his touch mewling and begging muffled pleas.  
“Are you trying to say something?” I moaned in pleasure and annoyance, Chris playing dumb as he rubbed the head of his cock against my entrance. His hands now moving my hips around a little but still not letting me feel him inside of me.  
“Have you suffered enough for your earlier comment yet?” I nodded over dramatically once again begging in desperation, muffled by the gag. I listened to Chris humming in thought, surprised but grateful when the familiar stretching feeling filled me.  
“Fuck,” Chris groaned out. I felt weak as he began thrusting into my body one hand holding the belt, pulling my head back as his other hand rubbed my clit in time with his thrusts. I was a moaning mess as my body drew closer to that sweet, sweet release I was craving.  
I ignored the tugging feeling of sleep as pleasure surged through my body. Chris kept biting my back and shoulders in sensitive spots bringing unwilling moans from my lips. I could feel his member throbbing inside of me every time he hesitated slightly deep inside my core. His thrusts getting slightly off target screamed to me that he was getting close and it only caused the knot to to tighten more dying to be broken.  
“Cum for me,” Chris’s growl in my ear was the last straw, as my orgasm racked through my body I let a silent scream of ecstasy escape my lips. Tiredness hit soon after. As Chris pulled out of my body, I fell to the bed and fell asleep certain that I felt Chris kiss my forehead.


	12. Scarlett Johannson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play time ;P

I woke up as the siren went, the blaring noise becoming a sort of timer. I felt a hand on my shoulder and leant back into the body behind me.  
“Did you enjoy it that much?” I groaned and slapped Chris’s hand lightly as I sat up.  
“I’m gonna leave now,” I stated in response before looking over my shoulder to see a smirk covering Chris’s face.  
“Just remember,” Chris stood up and pulled me into his chest kissing one of the many dark marks on my body. “You are mine.”  
“I don’t think I’ll be able to forget,” I whispered, feeling a smile on his lips before he let go of my waist, allowing me to leave.  
“If you come across any other men, make sure you let them know that they can’t have you,” I nodded my head in agreement knowing that I would forget to say anything after one or two people. I pushed the next metal door open to see another room that was filled with sex toys. Each wall had them being shown off almost proudly, they were like big game trophies for whoever put them up.  
“It is weird how they’ve been displayed,”  
“I was more thinking it’s weird how in the two rooms where there have been sex toys, it’s almost like whoever bought them walked into an adult store and said ‘I’ll take the lot’.” I explained looking to the shorter and petite woman.  
“…yeah okay. There is something to be said about that,” She commented smiling broadly. After a few moments of silence she turned to me and looked over my body.  
“De don’t actually have to do anything though, right? I mean they can’t actually hurt people we care about,” Scarlett commented and the memory of watching Elsa die forced itself to the front of my mind making me shiver.  
“They do hurt people. I lost my best friend and…” I couldn’t form the words in my mouth as I tried to look at Scarlett. I watched her as she stumbled backwards a little but before walked over to the bed, shock evident on her face as she did.  
“So we do have to do things,” She sighed in defeat, falling ungracefully onto the bed and rubbing her small hands down her face. I walked over and lay my hands on her shoulders as I sat down next to her. I moved a hand under her chin and moved her head making her turn to me.  
“Yes, we have to do something. But it doesn’t have to be anything extreme,” as she nodded her head in agreement she moved her hands down to her lap and turned on the bed to face me and I kissed her. She was tense in surprise to start with but half relaxed into it, kissing me back softly with hesitance and seemingly unsure, the kiss continuing until both of us were out of breath.  
We separated slightly, hands still on each other, and I looked at Scarlett’s face seeing lust behind her eyes but worry and fear more prominent. I moved backwards a little bit, taking my hands away from her, surprised when she grabbed my hands and pulled them straight back to her face. She leaned forwards and kissed me lightly on the lips, resting her forehead against mine as she whispered in my ear.  
"I was a little unsure, that’s all. I’m good now," I could see a light blush on her cheeks after and felt compelled to make her blush like that again. I couldn't help the smile that spread onto my face as Scarlett kissed me again. I wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled out of the kiss leaving light kisses along her jawline and neck, lightly chewing on her sweet spot as her breathing sped up and her heart hammered against her chest.  
I ran my hands down her back and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head before resuming to kiss and bite along her neck. I fumbled with the clasp of her bra until I unclasped it removing the offending object from her body and instinctively began to caress her breasts and play with her hardened nipples, her small moans telling me she was enjoying it.  
I pulled away from her body and pushed her backwards on the bed until she was laying on her back and helped her move up it so that her head was on the pillows. I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of her pants and underwear, dragging them down her legs as she watched me with a mischievous look in her eyes.   
"Please." Scarlett begged quietly as I kissed her inner thighs and hips, purposefully not going near her sex. I could hear her moans change from pleasure to lust as she dug her nails into my back clawing down my body. Feeling kind, I kissed up her left thigh before laying a chaste kiss to her clit causing her to gasp. I pushed my thumb against her clit as I liked her entrance, her arousal beginning to drip. The more I pleasure her, the more her nails dug in to my back.  
I moved my mouth back to her clit, sucking on it as I pushed a finger into her core, pulling a loud moan from her lips as she arched her back. Her whole body shook as I pushed another finger into her core, still licking and sucking on her clit, thrusting my fingers inside of her and curling them into her walls. I felt her tighten around my fingers as I inserted a third into her core, her nails digging in as far as she could, the sensation only increasing my lust. I pulled out my fingers before I made her cum and licked my fingers so that she could see. Her eyes burning fiercely as she watched.  
"My turn." I moved off of her body as she sat up, exchanging places when she pushed my shoulders down onto the bed. She ran her tongue across my lower lip before she pushed her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues moving together like dancers on stage as I felt her hands moving down my body one stopped on my breast, squeezing and kneading it, while the other continued its southward path. She pushed a finger into my core the moment that she could making me gasp at the sudden intrusion. She smirked playfully as she began to bite my other breast, leaving dark marks rivalling the ones I already have. Her thumb drew lazy circles over my clit as she pushed another of her fingers inside me, a wanton moan escaping my lips.  
"Pick a toy," her voice was a whisper and her words were dripping with lust as she ceased all touch with my body. I pointed blindly to a toy near the head of the bed, unknowing what I pointed to.  
“Are you sure?” I couldn’t even think clearly as her breath caressed my face. She leaned over my body and grabbed the toy I had blindly chosen before moving back into my view with a kind of green coloured toy. I looked over it and felt myself get a bit wetter as I noticed the sheer width of the object. She licked it seductively while looking straight at me while she moved back on the bed and leaning down between my legs. She pushed the head of the toy in slightly, earning a whimper from me. My back arching as Scarlett pushed it all the way in and left it for a moment. The full feeling I had gotten from the guys I had been with suddenly seeming like nothing in comparison to the toy. I saw a smirk pull on her lips, heard the sound of a button being pressed and then felt vibrations filling my body. The new feeling intense as I arched my back, moaning loudly not caring who heard of if anyone was watching as part of the toy vibrated directly against my clit.  
Scarlett pulled the toy out a little bit, hitting my g spot before she pushed it back in hard, my back would arch and a louder moan would escape my lips. The pace increased, the knot in my stomach tightening quickly and breaking before I could say something, her name on my lips as I screamed her name as I climaxed. She removed the toy smiling at me as she did, triumph in her eyes but revenge is a dish best served cold.  
I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to the bed once more and grabbed a few toys from the wall before kneeling behind her. I pulled her hips into the air and pushed my fingers into her core a few times before pulling them out and replacing them with an egg vibrator. I pushed the toy into her core followed by another one, putting both eggs on their lowest setting before watching her squirm and moan from the sensations. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated as I began to lick her clit, feeling the vibrations against my tongue as I increased the power of the eggs until they were both at half. Her whole body shook as she moaned and swore, she was panting and begging as she writhed on the bed.  
I kneeled back on to my feet and upped the powered again so that the two eggs were at full power. Licking her clean as she climaxed screaming my name.


	13. Jeremy Renner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always use the back door when being sneaky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to rewrite three of the chapters after losing them god knows where so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I apologise because writing these are turning me on way too much for my own good.

“Why does the world have to be cruel?” I groaned into the pillow below my head as the person in my arms moved.  
“Because it wouldn’t be real life if it was nice,” I smiled at Scarlett’s answer before letting her out of my embrace and sitting up to the sound of the siren.  
“Why couldn’t they have made it something more appealing?” Scarlett complained, throwing a pillow at the speaker in the corner of the room. I laughed sightly and watched as Scarlett curled up into the foetal position and fell back asleep. I laughed quietly to myself before getting up and walking over to the door, my low spirits lifted.  
I pushed the door open and looked around the room, pretending to sneak in. I looked over to my left to see Jeremy Renner looking at me confused so I stopped where I was.  
“Who are you and what are you doing?” he asked with that look your parents give you when they know you’re lying to them because they caught you red handed.  
“I’m (Y/N) and I’m being sneaky. You can’t see me,” I wiggled my fingers in front of my face as I spoke and watched Jeremy have to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling.  
“Come on. You know you want to smile. Smile, fine don’t smile,” I stated and watched as Jeremy bit down on his cheeks harder.  
“Don’t smile. I said don’t smile. Why are you smiling?” I asked as he began shaking his head at my theatrics.  
“What? You don’t want to make any more comments?” Jeremy asked when I said nothing, I was too busy admiring his lack of a shirt.  
“Nope. You’re smiling and I’m enjoying the view,” I exclaimed and the smile on Jeremy’s face turned to a sly smirk.  
"Really? Well, let me show you a better one," he said walking slowly towards me and before I could say anything, he planted a soft kiss to my shivering lips. When did it get so cold? And why is he so god damned warm?  
Jeremy wrapped his arms around my waist and turned us 180 degrees before he pushed me backwards towards the bed behind us and I fell onto it with about as much grace as an elephant. He ran his hands down my sides for a few moments before pushing his lips against my own before kissing along my jawline and then he was nibbling my ear and growling like a dog claiming his bitch.  
He ran his calloused hands over my breasts as he kissed down my neck and began to suck a dark mark onto my pulse point. He hummed his approval at the mark on my neck before reaching for the pillows at the head of the bed.  
“Lift your hips into the air,” he ordered. I put my feet on the edge of the bed and pushed my hips off of the bed.  
"What are those for?" I asked as Jeremy pushed the pillows under my hips, elevating my hips into the air when he pulled my feet out from under me.  
"Just relax." Jeremy answered while laying a chaste kiss to my forehead.  
He ran his hands along the inside of my thighs, spreading my legs apart and I slightly moaned in anticipation of him being inside of me, licking me or touching me.  
"Jeremy…" I whimpered, softly as he reached the upper most parts of my thighs, eliciting moans from me with each touch. Jeremy held my legs over his shoulders as he began licking and kissing my clit, his hands holding my hips against the pillows so I couldn’t move them.  
The loss of friction when he moved away made me whimper in annoyance as he placed my legs back over the edge of the bed and stepped back to remove his pants and underwear. His hard member standing to attention the moment it was free and all complaints died on my lips. He was right, it was a much nicer sight.  
“Do you like the new view?” he asked smugly as I nodded my head.  
“Breath taking,” I whispered winking at him. I saw his cock twitch with that comment and he moved quickly over to the bed. He came close enough to my face that I could suck on the head of his cock but he grabbed my hair and wouldn’t let me take anymore of him into my mouth.  
Jeremy pulled the head of his cock out of my mouth and moved back to between my legs, kneeling on the ground. I waited for the touch to some part of my sex, surprised and startled when he began to lick my arse.  
“Have you ever had someone take you here before?” Jeremy asked as he stopped licking for a moment.  
“N… no,” I managed to get out. I could basically hear his smirk when I answered.  
“Good. It means I can show you just how good it feels to be taken up the arse,” I squealed in surprise as he pushed a finger into my arse, the intrusion not unwelcome but definitely not expected.  
"Did you want to let anyone else know?" Jeremy questioned as he pulled the finger back out.  
“Shut up,” I sneered at him and his smug face.  
Jeremy reached up to my face and inserted two fingers into my mouth to choke any future squeals, screams and other such obscenities. I was about to bite them in protest, when Jeremy's mouth returned to my arse and all annoyance quickly melted away to resolve as I imagined his fingers to be his cock and began to suck on them instead. His fingers did little to quieten the noise, but it did muffle it at least.  
After a few more blissful minutes I could feel the knot in my stomach tightening and was surprised at just how good it felt to have Jeremy’s tongue pushing into my arse. He then pulled his fingers out of my mouth and pushed them into my arse, my saliva acting as a lubricant as he scissored his fingers, spreading me more. He added another finger for a few moments before he pulled away and grabbed a small container of lubricant from god knows where, slicking his cock up before positioning himself against my arse, one hand holding himself, the other keeping my left thigh against my side.  
“Just breathe and relax as much as you can,” Jeremy soothed as my whole body tensed when he started putting pressure against my virgin entrance. I nodded trying to breathe evenly, nodding when I was as relaxed as I could be.  
"Get ready," I felt the pressure before a slight searing pain that was overpowered by an intense stretching feeling. I could feel tears threatening to spill once Jeremy was completely inside. He released my leg and wrapped them around his waist before running his thumbs under my eyes, removing the tears I didn’t realise I had let fall.  
The winces of pain and the slight gasps of refusal were quickly replaced with moans and panting, the slow motion of Jeremy's hips rolling against mine brought a wonderful new sensation overpowering the pain. His fullness kept filling me up again and again in a slow but sensual rhythm making me dig my heels into his arse in hope of getting him to speed up a little.  
Jeremy picked up the pace with one hand covering my mouth and the other holding my hips as he increased the strength of his thrusts. The new sensation and the stretching feeling in my arse tightened the knot in the pit of my stomach until I came hard, going limp for a few moments as Jeremy kept up his pace, groaning and panting until he came and I could feel his seed filling my arse in hot, thick ropes.  
He laid down on top of me for a few moments as he watched my face. I was still in a post orgasmic daze but I could see the proud smile lining Jeremy’s lips.  
“You win,” I managed to say. “That did feel amazing,”  
“Told you,” Jeremy replied before standing up again and pulling himself out of my arse. I watched him carefully as he looked over my body again.  
"Turn over. Onto your hands and knees," I rolled onto my front before pushing up onto my hands and knees as asked, watching Jeremy over my shoulder. He removed the pillows from under my body, throwing them back up to the head of the bed as he stroked himself lazily bringing his member back to attention against his stomach.  
“A… again?” I asked scared. Jeremy nodded as he put a generous amount of lube on two of his fingers and began to thrust them in and out of my arse without warning. My arms collapsed under me as I became a moaning mess beneath him. He removed his fingers before replacing them with his cock. He began fucking me once again causing me to moan and cry out, clenching my fists into the sheets, grasping at them like a life source before Jeremy gathered my hands behind me, forcing my face to be planted into the mattress below.  
"Jeremy!" I screamed as I came for the second time, my breathing beyond erratic. He continued a punishing pace until he came inside of me for the second time. Jeremy laid on his side next to me, pulling my back up flush against his chest as he remained buried inside of me.  
He pulled out of me and helped me to lay down on my back. It felt weird to sit down when I had moved up the bed, a mix between pain and pleasure filling my body until I managed to lay down where the feeling of pain vanished.  
Jeremy laid down next to me and I pushed his shoulder back so that he was on his back before laying my head on his chest, one arm over his body.  
“This is just going to keep going on and on and it’s not going to stop,” Jeremy stated. I looked up at him before moving my head back to his chest as he kissed the crown of my head.  
“It will have to end. It’s just how,” I explained as the siren went, surprising both of us. I stood up awkwardly and found that walking definitely took the cake for being the most painful thing after being fucked up the arse.  
“Good luck, (Y/N).” I turned around to Jeremy as I reached the door and him a small smile before opening the door and walking through it.


	14. Michelle Gomez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It counts if only one person finds it awkward and uncomfortable, right?

Another bare rom, another door, another person’s form on the double bed. Only this person seemed a little startled by me entering the room as she fell off of the bed with a soft thud.  
“Are you okay?” I rushed over to the woman and felt a small smile pull at my lips when I recognised her as the actress that plays Missy in Doctor Who.  
“Yeah. I just wasn’t expecting there to actually be anyone else to be honest,” Michelle answered as she got up off of the ground and dusted off her… pyjama pants from the invisible dirt.  
“Thank you for your Candor,” I quoted and saw a look of confusion on Michelle’s face.  
“It was a quote, don’t worry. I was saying thank you for your honesty. I’m (Y/N),” Michelle nodded her head sceptically before passing it off as she shook my hand. I watched as her whole demeanour became uncomfortable after she glanced at my naked and marked body. I probably don’t look all that good, let alone smell that good.  
“If it’s the look, I don’t blame you but I can’t help the smell if that’s the problem,” I commented smiling so as to not sound cold or annoyed.  
“No. It’s the, uh, the fact that you’re a, um…”  
“Woman?” I finished when Michelle trailed off. She nodded her head, trying to keep her view away from my body.  
“Sorry, it’s just that…”  
“You’re heterosexual not bi or gay. I get it don’t worry,” I stated. Michelle nodded thankfully but I could see the fear in her eyes. She looked at me with a question but I held up my hand to stop her.  
“Is your question about my sexuality?” I asked and saw her nod.  
“I don’t know what my sexuality is. I was fairly sure that I was heterosexual until getting kidnapped. Now I’ve had a sexual encounter with one, two, three other women so I honestly don’t know,” I answered her unasked question and watched her nod as she thought over the new information.  
“So what do we do?” She asked pushing any thoughts in her head aside as she looked me over again and deciding that she still couldn’t do that.  
“I’m sorry but you won’t like it,” I saw acceptance and defeat fill her eyes as she nodded her head.  
“What do I have to do?” She questioned.  
“I don’t think you are going to want to try doing anything to me and you’re already uncomfortable so I’d rather not make you any more uncomfortable than absolutely necessary,” I stated making her nod in both relief and fear.  
“Would you rather you undressed yourself of that I did?” I questioned after taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.  
“Can you look away and I’ll… yeah,” She commented and I nodded turning my back to her, listening to the sound of moving fabric and then the light and soft sound of fabric hitting the floor. When I heard the light tapping of her bare feet walking away from the pile of clothes, I managed to find my words again.  
“May I turn back around?” I asked not looking over my shoulder.  
“Uh, yeah. I guess,” I turned around to see Michelle trying to cover her body with her hands as she stood near the bed. I took cautious steps towards her and slowly raised my hands to grab her arms and pull her arms away from her body. I watched the panic and anxiety rise in Michelle’s eyes as I pulled her towards the bed, sitting her down on the bed, away from the edges. As I sat down next to her, Michelle began freaking out again.  
“I can’t do this. I’m sorry but I can’t,” Michelle apologized looking like she was about to burst into tears.  
“Michelle. Michelle,” I grabbed her hands and held them tight, stopping her from covering her face. “Just close your eyes and imagine that I’m your husband or something like that,” I encouraged and watched her nod still unsure of herself and looking like she needed to cry.  
I laid down on my back and held her legs over my waist, thankful as I still had pain in my arse from Jeremy.  
I grabbed Michelle’s hands and tugged lightly, watching her move up my body. When she reached my breasts, I saw her eye lids clench tightly together as she continued to move up my body. When she reached my face I grabbed her hips and held them still in a silent way of telling her to stop.  
I could hear her soft whimpers and watched a single tear fall from her eye, trailing down her cheek before dripping onto my cheek. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before pulling on Michelle’s hips, pulling her core closer to my mouth before licking a line along her sex. She shuddered and I saw another tear roll down her cheek and guilt filled my body.  
I have to do this. If not for me or her then for what’s left of the people we care about. I reasoned with myself knowing that it did absolutely nothing to ease my thoughts. Wanda sadden face turned into lust again as she removed her pyjama pants and underwear. She used the head board on the bed to help balance herself as she lowered herself onto my face nervously. I hooked my arms around her thighs and licked another line over her core and slit making her shudder.  
I sucked on her clit lightly seeing her face morph with different emotions each time I kissed or sucked on her clit. I pulled her hips forwards a bit and licked the edges of her core feeling her fidget as she tried to move away but would come back as the reason we were in this position came back to her.  
After a few minutes of me licking and sucking on her sex, I could hear her moaning quietly. When I looked up I saw a deep blush covering her face before she started to move against my face. Clinging onto the headboard, Michelle began to grind on my face, her moans that of lust and pleasure but her eyes still firmly shut.  
I continued to lick every bit of her that I could spending some time sucking on her clit and occasionally grazing it with my teeth before pushing my tongue back into her dripping core. She was breathing heavily as her eyes opened and she looked down at me with lust in her eyes. Her mood changed as her eyes rolled into her head, her movements beginning to falter. I grabbed her hips and kept moving her at her original pace, her moans becoming true wanton moans before her juices began to fill my mouth.  
I licked her clean savouring the taste for a moment before she got off of my face and moved over to the other side of the bed. Her original opinion firmly back in place as she laid down under the covers and I sighed heavily before laying down as well, trying to give her as much space as I could.  
As I began to drift off I felt the bed move and opened my eyes to see Michelle pulling the covers of the bed out from underneath me and laying them over my body. I smiled my thanks to her before she went back to laying on her side of the bed.   
I could feel guilt filling my body and plaguing my mind and I knew that I wasn’t going to get any sleep now. I rolled onto my back and just stared at the roof for some time, hearing Michelle moving in her sleep next to me.  
“(Y/N)?” I looked over to her to get the fright of my life when I found her right next to me.  
“Sorry, um. Yeah?” I asked my mind having gone blank for a moment.  
“Thank you,” I nodded my head in acknowledgment and as a way of saying you’re welcome, feeling her move again I figured she was crawling back over to her side but was gobsmacked when she moved her head and laid it on my breasts, she hummed a sort of question before dozing off.  
I watched Michelle sleep still unable to sleep for a few hours at least before the siren blared through the room, startling Michelle awake.  
“Stupid siren,” she grumbled laying her head back onto my breasts.  
“I should get going,” Michelle nodded in agreement but didn’t move her head off of my breasts. I waited a few more moments for her to move but began to hear her soft snores. I smiled to myself and untangled her body from mine, moving her head off of my breasts and laying it carefully on the pillow in an attempt not to wake her.  
I slid out of the bed and walked over to the only other door in this room, pulling on the door handle but not opening the door. “This is just going to keep going on and on and it’s not going to stop,” Jeremy’s words bounced around my mind and I thought about not going into the next room, I thought about staying here, looking back at Michelle’s sleeping form before I realised that there was no guarantee who these people would hurt if I stayed and I felt responsible for what happened to (B/F/N) and Chris’s wife. I was not going to let that happen again because of me.


	15. Tom Hiddleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget your place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I had surgery and couldn't do any writing so this is actually a later chapter. When I find the other chapters I'll publish them

I opened the door finding another plain room with nothing but a single bed and a naked man standing there looking at it.  
“Damn. You wouldn’t even fit,” I commented looking at the giant, thinking that his legs would hang over the foot of the bed and the man turned around with a smirk plastered on his face.  
“I’m sure I’d find a way,” Tom stated with a wink.  
“My life is a lie. I thought Englishmen didn’t know how to make innuendos or talk dirty,” I over dramatized making him laugh.  
“Only when there’s a gorgeous woman to impress,” he noted turning to actually face me and my jaw dropped. He was huge.  
“Sorry. I need to ask. You’re naked. You can move around. Who have you been screwing?” I questioned realising the slightly protective and jealous tone in my voice. “Shit, I’m starting to sound like Chris,”  
“Which Chris?” Tom asked motioning me over to him.  
“Ah... I think it was Evans. Yeah, it was him that got really protective after handcuffing me to a bed,” I said having to pause and think for a moment. My memory not doing very well after all of the encounters.  
“How many people have you been with?” he asked wide-eyed as I stood next to him.  
“I asked you first,” I pointed out. His blue eyes glazed over to a darkened lust filled glare.  
“Tell me,” Tom growled. I swallowed nervously and took a step back.  
“I- I don’t, don’t know for sure. I c- can’t remember off... off of the top of my head,” I stammered out as he grabbed my arms and yanked me closer to his firm body.  
“That’s better. Ask your question again politely and I might answer,” Tom said encouragingly but his lust fuelled gaze never left my body.  
“W... who. Who have you seen?” I asked timidly and very scared.  
“Only one person,” Tom responded leaning forward, his breath fanning over the side of my face and caressing my ear. “And we will go and see them after the next siren,”  
I could feel the heat pooling between my legs with his words. My desire mixed with anxiety at the idea of two others looking at my bare body. The emotions shoved to the back corner of my mind as he ran his hand up my sides, rubbing along the edges of my breast before he pulled away from me entirely and sat on the bed facing me.  
I swallowed nervously as his mood dropped to a deadly low, his eyes scanning every inch of my body like a starved predator. Tom moved up the bed so he was laying on his back, leaving me at the foot to look at his pale, stretched out, lean body. I took a hesitant step forward as he motioned for me to move closer, the floor seeming to get colder as anxiety began pumping through my blood.

He continued to motion me forwards once I could feel the wood at the end of the bed against my shins. Swallowing heavily I crawled onto the bed and moved over his body, his eyes flicking over every bit of my skin. I glanced at his half hard member and he grabbed my hair pulling my view back up to his eyes and face, making me wince.  
“You don’t look or touch unless I tell you that you can,” he growled before releasing my hair and motioned for me to continue moving up the bed. I watched him carefully, trying to avoid looking at his hardening member hoping that he wouldn’t tug my hair like that again.  
Once I was above his torso, Tom grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap, his fully erect cock pushing between my core and his stomach. I pushed my hands onto his chest for support while biting my bottom lip to suppress moans, as he guided my hips against himself growling slightly every time I shifted. Tom pushed me up just above his lap before moving my body to line himself up with my entrance.  
“Lower yourself,” He ordered with another deep growl, holding my hips in place so I couldn’t move anywhere else as if I’d want to. Keeping my hands firmly in place on his chest I pushed my hips down, his member entering my core slowly. His eyes were looking between our bodies, watching as he entered me. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying out because of the slight pain but also to prevent myself from moaning loudly at the friction. I could feel Tom’s breath hitch once he was buried to the hilt but his eyes were still glued to the place where our bodies joined.  
“Move your hips,” I swallowed and complied with his order. Every movement caused a wonderful friction before a surge of pleasure as his member hit the sweet spot inside me creating lust filled moans that threatened to escape my lips. Each time I pushed my hips forwards, I could hear the barely audible groans from Tom as he gripped my hips tighter and would pull me down harder onto him.  
He began to impatiently ram himself into my body, ruining the rhythm that I had managed to achieve. His thrusts hitting that spot hard every time, new bruises forming over older ones from his grip. I pulled my hands away from his chest and put them on his thighs. I leaned onto my arms and tried to meet those thrusts. The pleasure increased sending fireworks off in my vision as the position made it easier for him to hit that spot repetitively; a tightness beginning to form within me.  
“Stand up and rest your hands on the wall,” Tom ordered after pushing me off of him. I maneuvered over his body and walked over to the wall with my back facing him and my hands against the wall like he had told me. I turned my head to look at him but couldn’t see him on the bed still.  
“Ah. What are you doing?” I questioned unsure of his motives when he lifted my left leg and held it up, forcing my body into the wall for support.  
“Just do as your told and don’t talk,” Tom commanded before tugging on my ear lobe with his teeth. I felt his free arm next to my side, his hand pressing against the wall next to mine then he began pushing himself back into my core.  
“But you can moan and scream as loud as you want,” Tom noted quietly before pulling himself out of my core, leaving just the tip in and slamming back inside of me. My body forced against the wall with a muffled thud with each thrust; agonizingly slow but wonderfully hard, the mixture an extreme form of carnal torture.  
“Faster. Please, Tom. Faster,” I begged pushing myself back onto him each time he thrusted forwards.  
“If that’s what you want. Then no,” Tom grunted slowing his pace to a stop as he pulled himself completely out of my body but held me in the same position.  
“Please don’t stop. I’m begging you,” I felt pathetic begging to be fucked. Tears of frustration beginning to well in my eyes.  
“You don’t control what happens. If you want me to fuck you, if you want to cum, you will not talk unless you are screaming my name. You will not move unless I tell you that you can. Understood?” Tom growled deeply before biting my shoulder. I nodded fervidly not wanting to talk for fear of not being allowed to cum when his touch had already become addicting.  
“There we go. Now you’ve got the hang of this,” he encouraged pushing himself back into my body. I couldn’t stop the thankful moan that escaped my lips as he filled me again.  
“When you cum, you will scream my name.” I nodded my agreement as Tom began his thrusts again, each of them causing a breathy moan to escape my lips and I could feel his groans of pleasure vibrate through his chest against my back in response.  
I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from complaining when his movements stopped and he put my leg back on the ground. The feeling of loss was replaced with anticipation as he grabbed my hips and pulled me a little, away from the wall and kicked my legs a bit further apart. He moved my hips in small circular motions to resume with before he began thrusting again. He snaked a hand under my body and circled around my clit, avoiding touching it as his thrusts began to get sloppy. The knot tightening in the pit of my stomach as Tom’s breath began to ghost on the back of my neck. I felt his member beginning to throb inside of me as he finally touched my clit.  
“TOM!” I screamed Tom’s name as his hand rubbed my clit in time with his fast thrusts. He plunged a few more times before he reached his climax inside of me and another before pulling out of my core. My knees buckled underneath me and I fell to the floor surprising Tom who crouched down to help me up.  
“Did I hurt you? I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you...” I kissed Tom to stop him from apologising.  
“You didn’t hurt me. Surprised? Yes. Tormented? Definitely. But that was amazing,” I leaned my head into the crook of his neck refusing to let him move when he tried to stand up. I felt his triumphant smirk against my head before he picked me up bridal style and walked over to the bed.  
“I give up on complaining. You men like to pick women up,” I said pointing my finger at Tom with mock sternness.  
“Only the beautiful ones. I assure you,” he answered with a small smile, sitting next to me on the bed. “Lay down. It feels weird otherwise,” I complained tiredly.  
“My legs hang over the edge of the bed. That’s why I go in there,” Tom answered pointing at a door on the side of the room.  
“Spare room?” I asked. He shook his head and I sat up quickly.  
“Hiddlesworth?”  
“What? No, Chris is not in there. Neither is Benedict in case that’s your next choice,” Tom answered chuckling at me.  
“I was actually going to say Hiddlestan, not Hiddlesbatch but hey Hiddlesbatch works,” I noted curling my body into his so my head rested against his chest, with my legs behind his back.  
“You’ll find out,” was the last thing I heard him say before I fell asleep on the loving giant.


	16. Sebastian Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two's company but three's a crowd...until now

“You need to wake up,”  
“But I’m sleeping,” I groaned digging my head further into the pillow that was pushing on my shoulder.  
“You need to wake up Lo…” Tom began but never finished.  
“Why?” I grumbled on the floor looking up at the once friendly giant.  
“You wouldn’t wake up,” Tom said nervously.  
“So pushing me until I fell on the floor was your solution?” I asked. Tom blushed but nodded hesitantly.  
“You weren’t supposed to end up on the floor,”  
“Now I remember why I like Loki better,” I answered shaking my head with a smile, holding my hands out for the English gentleman to help me up. He got off of the bed and assisted me away from the cold stone floor just as the siren blared.  
“Now you’re a gentleman,” I added playfully; linking my arm with his as he led me to the door on the far end of the wall. There were just so many doors and I was over it. I want to go back home. I want to see my pets. I want to see strangers talking on the snow covered street. Not another closed off room. Not another person that I must have sex with to live. Not another person that someone cares about subjected to death.  
“You brought a friend,” A deep voice noted with slight sarcasm, “I could hear you two through the wall,”  
“Hiddlestan. It’s official,” I cried to the cement roof arms outstretched, celebrating this new found information.  
“Okay then. Hi…” Sebastian trailed off somewhat awkwardly.  
“(Y/N),” I answered with a small wave before looking to Tom who sported a bashful expression upon his handsome face.  
“He didn’t ask your name?” Seb looked at Tom a bit horrified then back to me.  
“Nope. Isn’t he just the perfect gentleman?” I questioned Seb, sarcasm evidently laced within my tone as I directed a glare at Tom playfully.  
“When he’s not fucking someone,” Seb pointed out looking at Tom with the most unamused expression I’ve ever seen.  
“I feel like you two are ganging up on me,” Tom pointed out crossing his arms.  
“No idea why you would think that,” Seb walked over towards me as he spoke and just before he touched my arm, Tom pulled me out of his reach and growled softly.  
“Really?” Seb’s perfectly chiselled face went from a joking calm to a possessive lust as he walked closer to me and grabbed my other arm, pulling me back away from Tom. The ambience cracked with lucid sexual electricity, spiking the fine hairs along my arms.  
“Mine,” Tom growled pushing on Seb’s chest and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist pulling me closer to him. His member pushing against my lower back as he began palming my breasts and biting my collarbone softly before sucking on the bite mark.  
“Share,” Seb pushed Tom’s shoulder hard, making him stumble backwards and releasing me in the process. Seb ran his hands from my wrists to my shoulders, pulling me towards his naked body. His warmth radiated from him in waves as he kissed my lips softly. His lips pulling into a smile as Tom tried to pull me away from him but failing as Seb wrapped his arms around my waist and running his tongue along my bottom lip.  
I opened willingly and felt his tongue search every part of my mouth eliciting a moan from me. I wrapped my arms around Seb’s neck as he ran his hands down my back, giving my arse a light squeeze. Seb broke the heated kiss and bit my ear lobe softly.  
“Jump,” I did as he told me and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist as he supported my arse, his lips moving along my neck. I felt another pair of hands travel up my sides and onto my breasts playing with my nipples in a rough but loving manner. One of Tom’s hands left my breasts and ran down my body, giving my arse a squeeze then moving the head of his member to my arse.  
“Ever done it here before?” he whispered in my ear causing me to involuntarily shiver at the memory of doing it there for the first time.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” he murmured before pushing into me. He was slicked up making it more comfortable as he entered but still somewhat painful. Once he was as far inside of me as he could get, Tom moved his hands down my legs, going under my knees and taking my weight off of Seb, giving Tom an opportunity to go even deeper into my body. Tom spread my legs wide allowing Seb to move closer to my core. I watched Seb as he stroked himself a few times before he lined himself up with my core and pushed into my body as well. The two men filling my body beyond what I had ever felt before.  
Both men began to thrust slowly, trying to learn the ropes as soft moans and groans of pleasure could be heard from the three of us. Seb grabbed my hips and pulled me into a more seated position as he and Tom stood as close to me as they could, their chests keeping me in that position. Seb put his arms under my legs, giving Tom a break as they increased the speed of their thrusts and the louder my moans became.  
The two continued to increase the speed and strength as they got used to the situation and as the knot in the pit of my stomach tightened. I could feel both men were struggling to keep up with their pace and began to stutter in their thrusts slightly. I felt Tom snake a hand between Seb and my bodies, his fingers playing with my clit in time with his thrusts breaking the knot in my stomach. A soundless scream leaving my mouth with both men momentarily stopping their movements as they came inside of me.  
The two men pulled out after a few moments before Seb carried me over to the bed, laying me on my stomach and pulling my arse into the air. I could feel their seed dripping out of my body and just knew they were looking. I looked over my left shoulder to have my assumption confirmed. Seb walked over to the bed and sat down near my head. I watched his eyes as he looked over my body before he settled on my face. He lifted my head and moved himself closer to me, moving my hair out of my face and pushing my head down to his half hard member in a silent request.  
I licked the underside of Seb’s member before sucking on just the head, keeping my eyes locked with his the whole time. I watched as his head lolled back slightly, his eyes closing from the pleasure with a deep groan emanating from his throat.  
“Just like that,” Seb encouraged opening his eyes as he tangled his hand in my hair. I hummed in agreement and watched as his eyes closed again slightly , his hand forcing my head further down on his shaft.  
I watched out of the corner of my eye as Tom came and sat on the bed next to Seb, stroking himself in time with my movements. Seb pulled my hair slightly, getting me to stop before guiding my head over to Tom’s member. Tom grabbed my hair from Seb and guided me down his length as Seb grabbed one of my hands, wrapping it around his member while he watched me suck on Tom.  
“Come on, doll. Come back to your favourite,” Seb encouraged as he caressed my breasts, still stroking himself with my hand.  
“You are not her favourite,” Tom exclaimed as he began to thrust into my mouth.  
“Of course I am,” Seb countered. I huffed a sort of laugh at the two but could see Tom’s face and knew he took it in a different way.  
“She’s laughing at your comment. I am definitely the favourite,” Tom boasted with a smug smile.  
“Or is it that she was admitting I am the favourite?” Seb questioned pointedly. Tom eased his grip on my hair and pulled my head away from him as Seb removed my hand from himself. Both men sat there watching me and I had no idea what was going on, so I sat back on my heels and looked at the two unsure.  
“Who’s your favourite?” Seb asked motioning between himself and Tom.  
“If you’d rather not say so you don’t hurt Seb’s feelings, you are more than welcome to touch your favourite.” Tom suggested smugly.  
“Okay then,” I responded before moving to the foot of the bed and sitting down. I spread my legs and began to touch myself slowly watching their facial expressions. A mix of shock, surprise but mostly lust as they watched.  
“What’s wrong? You never specified that it had to be one of you two,” I answered smugly when both men began to form complaints.  
“Come on. Seriously, who’s your favourite?” Tom asked with a broad smile.  
“Mmm… I’d have to say Tom… Holland,” I stated watching Seb’s face go from shock to laughter and Tom’s go from smug to shocked.  
“You need to be more specific boys,” I noted as Seb continued laughing at Tom’s reaction.  
“Out of Tom and I, Doll, who is your favourite?” Seb asked still catching his breath. I pretended to think about Seb’s question before shrugging.  
“I don’t know. I don’t think I have enough... experience to make a judgement,” Seb rolled his eyes playfully before getting off of the bed and walking over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my core before turning me around on the bed and kneeling between my legs and thrusting himself into my core.  
I felt the bed move and saw Tom standing next to Seb and watching carefully until Seb pulled out of my core. I whimpered at the loss as Seb took a few steps back, Tom taking Seb’s place. Tom climbed onto the bed, holding himself over my body as he pushed himself into my core carefully.  
For a few moments he didn’t move but I could see Seb coming closer to the bed again. Seb lay his hands Tom’s lower back, dragging them over Tom’s arse. I watched as Seb lined himself up with Tom’s arse and felt Tom move forwards as Seb entered him. I leaned up and kissed Tom as Seb began thrusting into Tom quite hard. Every time Seb pulled out of Tom, he would push into me. When Seb would thrust in, Tom would pull out of me only to be slammed back in with Seb’s force. The three of us didn’t last long as the ecstasy of Tom’s member twitching inside of me and watching Seb fuck Tom sent me over the edge, Tom and Seb following shortly after.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court.

My body felt sore and weak but warm and comfortable wrapped between Sebastian and Tom. Their combined heat on either side of me warming me up. I could hear a faint noise in the distance that reminded me of an ice cream truck. Tom tightened his grip on me, pulling me closer to him and earning a groan from Seb in protest.  
“What are you smiling about?” Tom asked me sleepily as he cracked an eye open looking down at me with a small but tired smile on his face.  
“You two,” I replied as Tom groaned his disapproval when Seb pulled me back towards him and nestling his head in the crook of my neck in a claiming kind of way.  
“What are you doing?” Tom questioned leaning up onto his left arm and glaring down at Seb. I could feel Seb smirk against my neck as he lay kisses all along it before biting down where the last Chris had made his mark of ownership, reopening the healing wound and drawing a playful growl from Tom.  
Deciding against being between the two I climbed off of the end of the bed and sat at the end watching as the two glared between each other and then glance towards me. I shook my head and turned towards one of the doors as the sound got much louder, now resembling sirens.  
“Is that… sirens?” Seb asked moving on the bed and wrapping his arms around my waist in a protective manner. I felt the bed lift slightly as Tom stood up trying to work out which direction it was coming from. Seb was watching Tom but his hands were all over my body.  
“I think so. H…” Tom began before looking over to Seb and I from his spot near the foot of the bed and playfully growling. Both stopped their current actions and looking towards one of the doors. The sound of the siren was loud just outside but became louder as the door was busted open, cops flooding the small room giving the two boys and I blankets to cover up with.  
The cops lead us outside with paramedics on standby. I looked around to see if there was anyone else already outside but was engulfed by a hug from a blonde Australian with a few other faces that I had met over the last however long.  
As I hugged Chris back I saw two people being pushed into cop cars nearby us. My grip on Chris weakened as I looked at the two. Everyone turned to see what I was looking at just as the faces turned to look at us. I recognised both and hatred quickly filled my body.  
“I hope I never have to see either of them again,” I turned to Tom to see pain, betrayal and hate covering his face, everyone else as well.  
“Hopefully you won’t,” I consoled as the cop car took off, both of the criminals leaving our sight.  
***One year time skip brought to you by the fact that I had absolutely no idea what to write in the interim***  
“How are you?”  
“For the love of KFC!” I cried out as a familiar blonde’s voice filled my ears. I turned around to face the curly haired blonde who’s jaw dropped when she saw the small bundle of blankets in my arms.  
“Tired,” I answered with a smile as Alex finally came back to the world of the living.  
“I bet. Is… from…” Alex tried to talk but couldn’t get her words out coherently.  
“From the kidnapping incident? Yes,” I answered finishing her question for her.  
“What are you two up to?” I smirked at Matt as he came up behind Alex and hugging her tightly from behind, burying his nose in her hair.  
“Being clever with no one standing around looking impressed,” I commented making the couple smile and laugh. Matt looked towards me to ask a question that stopped dead at his lips when he too saw the baby, just as the bell went to say that the jury had finally come to a decision about two peoples guilt in the kidnapping of 16 people and murder of a further 9 kidnapped people.  
Everyone walked back into the courtroom and took their seats. The 15 of actors and actresses in one spot but I went to a corner to avoid the prying eyes. Everyone was waiting patiently, some more than others.  
“Madam Foreman. Have you reached a unanimous decision?” The madam nodded her head before looking to the judge.  
“The jury find the convicted guilty,” She answered and there was a huge sigh of relief and thankfulness from those in the group of celebrities. I watched as they got up and left the courtroom, Matt and Alex looking around for me and both smiling when they saw me.  
I left through a different door and headed towards the only exit for public use, but bumped into the group of celebrities all of them stopping their celebration and joy when they saw me.  
“You should have been here for the whole trial,” Alex noted walking the few short metres.  
“I wasn’t allowed to leave my hospital bed,” I answered catching Amanda’s attention which quickly moved to my daughter.  
“Do you know who’s it is?” Amanda asked, her voice laced with worry as she looked at the group of still socialising actors.  
“I do know who her father is,” I stated slightly defensive. I wasn’t even meant to come to the trial to begin with but oh well.  
“I didn’t know. Sorry,” Amanda commented genuinely sorry. “Can I hold her?”  
I swallowed nervously not daring to look up at the group as I passed Amanda my two and a half-month-old daughter  
“What’s her name?” Alex asked me giving me a side hug after escaping Matt’s arms. The group suddenly looking over to see what was going on.  
“Amalee,” I answered weakly, a bit preoccupied with watching Amanda carefully.  
“Who’s the father?” I could vaguely hear Martin’s question. I said nothing except glance at (favourite male actor in the story).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all.  
> First thanks for taking the time to read this book and thank you for those who showed their support.  
> Secondly I know most of you don't comment and you don't have to but anyone who'd be willing to see an alternative ending or the book in a male point of view please comment. I'd like to know if it would be worth doing or not.  
> Thanks again to all of you.


End file.
